Naruto the angel of death
by Single Silver Eye
Summary: Open for adoption. Hiatus so that if I get inspired I can continue writing. please tell me if you adopt so that I can tell the people who like my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Naruto the Angel of Death

Totally of my own making except it uses parts from Hellsing OVA and from Naruto but all other thing use as you like

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing in the manga or the anime in any form. They wouldn't let me have it. The Naruto manga has gone to shit but its still surviving barely. This is a story were Naruto really doesn't know Kyuubi unlike my last story. It's also another Fem Kyuubi and Naruto X Kyuubi I'm not adding anyone else except maybe Seras to that but I have my reason for that.

Naruto had been going through the sewers. It's amazing the things that people throw out (I know personally I have walked through a sewer it amazing the sort of thing people throw there) When he ran across two scrolls that looked like they had been made for two entirely different things. They had both been in jeweled boxes. One of which had more dust on them then three hundred humans could make in one life time. The other had looked fairly recent and like it was barely a decade old. Naruto had happened upon them because he was looking for anything that he could get some money for and had run across one of the old pipes rooms that had stone walls instead of the wood walls that the first Hokage made and because no one goes down here anymore they were left untouched. They had both been put in a pile for Naruto to use and now he was looking at them.

The older of the two looked like a Scroll that was made in the late 19 hundreds before the great cleansing or the major use of chakra. Sure there was chi and there was Ki but neither was used together and most users of said energies would say it was blaspheme or their equivalent of it. All history of that time had stopped existing and mostly everything that was made in the time was cleaned from the face of the earth but that what God gets for never looking under the face of the earth if only he was a Goddess and understood that but no a God was in charge in that time. Hell its how humanity survived it, they went underground. The Goddess that took over didn't even know that the 19 hundreds had existed. And neither did Naruto. He just thought wow a really old scroll lets see if it has anything useful.

What it read was "Hello. If you somehow got a hold of this scroll it means I have most definitely died. My name is or was _Walter C. Dornez_. I worked for many masters. England, the Hellsing family, Millennium, but in the end I worked for what was best for me. I had great pride as a human but pride is sometimes useless and the useless things are worst then trash. I no doubt became a monster before I died. If you don't know there are things hidden from most everyone's view. Vampires, demons, werewolves, you name I have killed it. This scroll I have hidden here with a designing book on the bottom of the cushion in the box for it has how to make and improve weapons I have made as well as used and the weapons you will be learning. To kill anyone or thing that becomes your enemy.

First and foremost is the monofilament wire how to create it, control it, move it, not be cut by it, and most of all make it damn near an extension of yourself. Before you even try to create it however you most be sure to have an incredible flexible and agility along with a fighting style all of which I have been sure to put below on this scroll. You most complete this scroll before opening the book to make and use weapons. This scroll will give you a fighting style that will help with the weapons that are in the book before mentioned."

Naruto looked like a kid in a candy store quite literally. The book had basically just given him what the 8 year old almost always wanted a fighting style that fits him and no one but he has learned. If it weren't for the fact that Weasel-san had told him that he (talking about Itachi here) had to leave the village he would have been pestering Itachi as soon as possible.

Naruto started some basic flexibility exercise and basic agility exercises that the scroll stated would be were he should start. Naruto completely forgot about the other scroll.

3 months later

Naruto had just finished complete the advanced flexibility and advanced agility exercises. He had just been added to the academy. The Sandaime had said he could go two years earlier then the rest of the people his age still not the age that Itachi or even Kakashi had started out but earlier then most Jounin and chuunin with a few exceptions and those in active duty those being Ibiki, Anko, Kakashi, Itachi (because he is a spy so is still in active duty), Asuma, Gai, Hiashi, Iruka, and the elder council (sarutobi's teammates, Sarutobi, and Danzo) who all started training at the age of 4 and became Genin at age 8 and the two remaining semi-loyal members of sannin. (The starting age of the academy is 10 (at least in my world) so Naruto is starting at age 8 and will be graduating at age 10 or 11 as it is required two years at the academy for anyone who isn't able to prove they can do the three jutsu the academy provides)

Naruto looked into the fighting style that he would be using. It required he be incredibly agile. Flexibility wasn't as required but it still took a large amount of it to perform some of the things in this fighting style. It was very free he supposed was the best word. It wasn't set in stone. It was a style that made it so that he could completely add his own personality to it. He suspected that Walter made it so that if someone found this scroll they would have to improve on it themselves.

Naruto suspected that Walter also had experimented on his own body. Naruto knew that he was between the normal Special Jounin and Captain ANBU level of Agility and Flexibility and he found it difficult to pull off some of the techniques. Things the fighting style required to even incorporate it into to use in a fight that he could maybe be in every few weeks when he tried it out. And he really was happy that Itachi had already trained him on the basics of agility and flexibility and talked to him about how the ANBU worked and where to find them to compare things. The basics in the scroll were in the advanced level that Itachi had only shown him. The advanced in the scroll brought levels of soreness that he thought impossible.

The leveling system of Shinobi was this, to his knowledge. Civilian, Academy student, Genin(you know this), Chuunin(those two guy at the front gate), Jounin (the closet pervert that teaches Konohamaru), ANBU (You know this), Special Jounin (thinking Anko but she more suited for captain ANBU), Captain ANBU(Itachi before the Mangekyō Sharingan), Commander ANBU (Kakashi (though personally I really do not like thinking this), Asuma, Kurenai, people like them are on that level (what they are like the elites (there is a reason they were chosen to teach the heirs to clans and that is so they could pass on their skills) in the manga which is going to shit) Special ANBU (people like Ibiki and Gai are on this level of command. Gai can take total command of Taijutsu specialists well Ibiki can take command of the ANBU. Not there for their charka but there for their specialty and leadership skills), Sennin, Hokage. Civilians didn't even know anything beyond ANBU and special Jounin which they think is below Jounin existed with the obvious exception of the Hokage and Sennin because Shinobi like their secrets kept that way.

Naruto was at a catlike agility and had the flexibility of a snake. He could go though a tiny space (about 10 inches) without even dislocating his arms. He could balance like a cat even though he didn't have a tail. He noticed that ever since he had happened on the scroll his natural intelligent, cunning, spirit, cruelty, a need to improve on himself and regenerative powers had increased several fold (basic injuries disappeared instantly, Cuts and bruises disappeared in seconds, and the most serious of injuries he had had healed in mere hours when before it had took weeks to heal to the same level (not quite up to wolverine's level but it is very much like that just many fold decreased)). Well his naivety, loudness, energizer-bunny-ness and anxiousness had decreased drastically.

Naruto went to the library after he had gotten done testing out what he could do with his new fighting style. He was determined to find out what the hell was happening to him and why he didn't seem quite human in his regeneration or any of his other abilities.

When he got there he entered undisturbed and hide his face from plain view. He had gotten by numerous times by hiding his face from the view of the librarians. He soon was in the section that he wanted to be in thanks to the pass that Weasel-san had left him to use whenever he liked. He grabbed the advanced book of seal and started to read.

The book said that seals could become so advanced that they could seal living things into other beings or reincarnate things that had been sealed away into something. The seals could even seal ones own mind in their body. He completely understood what one could now do with a seal and the price he had to pay to do it. Naruto determined that Seals were not to be fucked with. You could destroy your own soul if not more for a single fuck up.

There were numerous reasons why people died trying to learn to control or make seals.

If you were a centimeter off you could kill a clan in less then a second. Of course it would be the clan of the person it was placed on, not anyone else. It would destroy all who had that bloodline and that was why people rarely sealed a bloodline. They had killed bloodlines with that, hell the village had the seal that did it. It was also the reason why people protected and hunted down their kinsmen. Fire country had the most bloodlines in it for a reason. They used to capture one of the clans and then use the seal and then make the person add chakra to it.

Kiri had no native seal masters, ever, hell you would be lucky to get a basic sealing book that had seal you couldn't mess up and kill lots of people with. The rest of the world had decided that Kiri and water country really didn't need to become a bloodstain on the map. Or stop existing. Or make a weapon of mass destruction that they just couldn't stop. Or anything like that that a messed up seal could do.

That wasn't even going into the darker half of seals. Seals could do lots of good but they do a lot more evil. They had created the monster now known as Hidan of Yugakure. After numerous torture sessions and even multiple placed seals Hidan became the first worshiper of Jashin literally thinking he could hear his god in his head. They succeed at making him unable to have children or die. His body would regenerate at the normal human pace even after he was burn to all but nothingness, his ashes regenerated. They reasoned that the only real way for him to die would probably be through having a seal that removed his soul and even then his body would continue to regenerate unless place into lava or he was reduced to true nothingness. Every time Hidan had his brain destroyed he completely forgot everything that had happened to him, ever.

However Jashin never went away. Hidan, as he now known became the monster worshipper that loved or hated Jashin, his own original personality locked by the seals. Hidan was every single worshipper of Jashin, before he began telling others of Jashin. That was one of the times he had dead (well lost his mind) and came back as a priest of his own personal god. He would tell everyone who would listen. 'Though' Naruto thought 'It's a good thing that Orochimaru never thought to look at these.'

Hell, Dark seals had done a lot of things; they had made Juugo of the cursed blood, when they were first created. He had gone from prison to prison looking for anything to keep a hold of his mind and found numerous things that did so. Animals, people, places all with similar continual patterns between them that kept him in check and stopped his insanity. They all had Dark Chakra in them at one time or another.

Dark chakra is the chakra of darkness, not like seals with their light and dark. Its not really death but its intent is filled with darkness, Intent to kill, Intent to destroy, revenge, wraith, just about anything that involves those things or the seven deadly sins. However that doesn't make dark Chakra, what makes it is when one completely accepts the darkness and even makes it part of them. Then there is the one thing worse then dark chakra was gray chakra because it was the chakra of Emotionlessness, Nilhism and apathy.

It was believed that the Bijuu were all made entirely out of dark or gray chakra. It was foolish to try to take their chakra away from them. Their chakra consumed, corrupted, those sorts of things. But it is unknown what the fuck happens when someone is foolish enough to try. The last idiot stopped existing. Nothing survived, everything was consumed. Their bodies were made out of elements that the Bijuu force to obey them with their raw chakra. It is unknown if the Bijuu are demons or something else.

Seeing the seal that was on his stomach was actually considered a dark seal for what its price was. Naruto started to read all about it. The book didn't give anything about how the seal was created or what elements were used in the ink to make it. Something beginners learn as soon as they start reading a beginners level book on seals you don't use normal ink, ever. It ends in bad things happening.

Try to use normal ink on a seal this powerful was condemning. It would end up killing everything in the country and some neighboring countries and nothing would live there ever again. It's what made the dead islands. Those poor fools tried to seal the zero tailed beast, it end badly for them but they succeeded in doing one thing that everyone thought impossible. They killed a tailed beast, true it had the weakest chakra wise and physically but it was consider a tailed beast. Its form was made solely of chakra, specifically Dark chakra, and that's how they knew it was a tailed beast. It's because of the Zero Tail that they came up with the theory that that was what bijuu was made of from, but that is a story for later. It was also proven that against the Tailed beast above zero that doesn't work, it made more dead islands however.

No you had a special ink made from your blood and a numbers of elements (from the periodic table) depending on the power and sacrifice need to create the seal. There were ways to make seals that depended only on chakra but those cost a lot of chakra mainly on the one who used it, then on the victim so that it was maintained (One of the reason Orichimaru was done playing with Sasuke soon after making the five pointed seal with only chakra. His chakra was basically going as high as it could without letting anyone know that he was there to do that seal. He was lucky that he had above Sennin level reserves or he wouldn't be able to do that and then put the cursed seal on Sasuke, take a small rest, fight his ex-apprentice, and leave or he would have been in chakra exhaustion (and I'm saying this because really he believes that chakra is everything and uses it for everything. So much so that he doesn't regularly exercise and lets the bodies he's in rot that much faster.)) Pure blood could be used as well but it had to be directly from the body.

Anyways the seal seals the soul and chakra of anything straight into a person. But its huge cost of chakra is the downfall that and losing your soul and remaining life force. To a Shinigami. To fight in his belly. 'Weird the things, people think up' Naruto thought. The soul could of course be removed and released with enough chakra that's intent is to do just that. Hell Naruto had accidentally done that to three people in a mob that attacked him. It got progressively harder the more chakra they had.

He also saw the name of the creator of this Fuinjutsu. It had been the Fourth Hokage finished five days before the Kyuubi attacked, in the two weeks of warning before the Kyuubi attacked. The Konoha Shinobi had been arrogant to think that they could take a bijuu without loses or that their leader could kill it. Taking on an army in an area filled to the brim with his seal kunai that he could do, Kill a Bijuu that is impossible. The Fourth was a genius in making jutsus or seals, even Naruto who had started to hate him in the last three months for some reason, admitted that. He was also a powerhouse that was unmatched in this era.

One of the more likely reasons however was the fact that the fourth had led to the death of someone in just about every single mission he was sent on above c rank and hide it all. The only mission above c-rank that he succeeds at without a single lose was solo missions. He had created things that were true genius but he didn't know when to properly use them or any of his other jutsu. He had brashly thought that his team would use the seal kunai as soon as possible, as he went off to battle an enemy that was far away and not a part of the mission and save people not valuable enough to risk the future generation for. So that he could save them in a flash of yellow light that was totally unnecessary. He was so wrong that one of his student's lost his original eye to an enemy and received one from his dying teammate, another died giving his eye to his friend after activating his Sharingan, and the last well she quit being a shinobi all together. It was ironic really she was the one with the most talent for growth and she became a doctor that used chakra and went to Kiri right before the bloodline limits civil war started. It is assumed that she is dead because she was an Inuzuka that had obvious markings. She could be alive and in hiding but it is unknown.

Naruto looked more into it and found this seal would most likely be used against an opponent that was one of three things. To difficult to kill for the user to do themselves, Impossible to kill, or for crippling an enemy that the user couldn't on their own. The first was if someone had to fight against an opponent that had too massive of charka reserve and physical power to kill by themselves, A Bijuu was the second, and if you didn't have the power to remove all the soul then if you take apart the soul of say the legs, not only will the person who's soul is cut be in extreme pain they wouldn't be able to move or the arms again extreme pain and they wouldn't be able to move their arms. And those lose the ability to do hand-seals.

Now thinking back to what Naruto had learned it was said that the Fourth had killed Kyuubi but if what this said is true then it would have to be sealed and the fourth himself couldn't contain it because his chakra coils had already finished developing. That meant that it had to be sealed in something that had coils because if it didn't then the object would break and then release the Kyuubi again so that would mean that it had to be put into someone. It finally clicked into Naruto head that he was the prison. He smiled a truly sadistic fucking smile that just promised pain. It the sort of smile you expect from Anko or Orichimaru before a torture session or an experiment respectively.

Naruto thought more on it and started to leave the Special Jounin and up section of the library. Naruto started to wonder what his tenant was like, if he would get along with it, making a mental note to ask if it was male, female, or a sexless being. Naruto could name the number of beings on one hand that liked him Shino, Sarutobi, Teuchi, and Ayame. He couldn't count animals because they were one of three things to him. The first being food, the second being afraid of him and the third is that they attack him. Naruto idly left the shinobi section of the library and went over some over some of the books that said things about chakra. He found a rather large book that was titled Chakra and It's effects on the human body.

He read '_If you learn one thing about this book it's that you are special. And if you must know I am female because I find that when reading I want to know at least what a person's voice would sound like if I were to meet them. I also don't want to give credit from my work to the other gender. Anyway this book's very ink has a genjutsu permanently on it. To even dispel said genjutsu you have to have massive charka coils and charka reserves. Well I'm just a researcher, Med-nin and Genjutsu expert. I have found some interesting things that I want other to know. I have no real use of this knowledge anymore because quite frankly I will be dead within a week of this book's release because of either assassination attempts or death from a rare disease with no cure. You could be anyone; I don't care just that this knowledge is used. I am one of those rare people that don't like knowledge being forgotten. If this book stays untouched for three centuries then the people that have it don't deserve it or its knowledge. But I must warn you that this is a very revolutionary thought process and that you may hate me for even bring it up._

_If your still reading that means you haven't given up on knowledge, very good. Anyway I have found numerous things that point to this being the only explanation. The first is that I found blood that was from several centuries ago perfectly preserved and uncorrupted at all. I looked into it and I started to notice genes that we no longer have at all, as in no one person alive today and I check every single piece of blood I could find. I had found blood from six different people, as in a galleon of blood per person, from exactly three centuries ago. One of these people had blood like we do however his was less advanced then ours is by far. The name on the label said that the blood from all of the people in that box's names was. I will tell you because you might want to know._ _Walter C. Dornez, Sir Integra Windgate Hellsing, Pip Bernadotte, Alexander Anderson, Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie. The one with the blood most like our own was Walter followed by Anderson. Anderson had from what we can tell a very powerful healing factor but it was not regeneration that could bring him back from the dead. Walter on the other hand seemed to have done experiments on his own body much like one Orochimaru has but he did all of his experiments on himself. From what I can tell he increased his muscle mass, speed, agility, flexibility, and made it so his muscles were more compacted and so that they stored more power behind them and let him use a very dexterous style. It also seemed that he created a very near form of energy much like charka but more for directing thing and moving them. But the rest had blood that was completely unlike our own._

_It means that one of three thing happened. The first is that we are not completely human anymore, the second is that the people this old blood was pulled from weren't completely human, and the last is that our bodies have completely destroyed those genes. I find the last most unlike and the first most likely. I had been researching this blood when I stumbled onto it. The people of old didn't have charka, At all. They had four forms of energy. The first was physical energy and it didn't work with the others, and the next is mental energy telekinesis, telepath, pyrokinesis, things like that. The energy after that was spiritual energy caused by belief in a being that is beyond us it had to be so strong that you were constantly considering killing people for not following your god. The energy after that however was the weird almost charka that Walter made. He seemed to have changed his body so that he could use mental energy and physical energy at the same time without negative side affect. He was able to do incredible feats of the physical and then command things to move as per his will. It's much like our charka because we use physical energy and mental energy. His energy may have been more powerful then our own because it was in the raw form of the two aspect that make charka._

Naruto thought 'alright its time, I open that book and keep this one with me to see what she was getting at.' As he put the book in his jacket and left the Library.

Read and review

**Silver out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Angel of death chapter 2

Sorry for the late story but I was doing idea's that popped in my head at the time, and had very little time to do anything with this story. Anyway I want people to make stories like this one. Also I want someone to take my story Time to end this prank.

Anyway Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Naruto they wouldn't let me buy either

Start Now:

Naruto went to the Academy and listened on everything not making a sound. The teachers didn't even notice him there. They did everything correctly in front of him. He simply learned from that not learning the Taijutsu because of his own even if it was mainly for use with wires it was much better then the academy's style. He needed to learn how to make the wires but not use chakra to direct them since then some of his enemies would be able to feed off of his chakra if what he knew was right. If he could find the experiments that Walter had done to himself he wouldn't have to worry at all about enemies that feed off of chakra since he wouldn't be using it at all, he would be using an energy force that his enemies would have no knowledge of and wouldn't be able to feed off of.

After class was over with he was in the library doing research of anything that was connected to physical energy or mental energy. He learned that some people were unable to use chakra because they had an overload in physical or mental energy, but it never spoke of what people did with said energy or how to control it. If he had to guess the kid (even though he was older then him) who would be in his under graduate class had an overload of physical energy since the kid excelled at all things physical but sucked at Gen and Ninjutsu he would never be a ninja, those who relied on Gen or Ninjutsu, but he would be a shinobi, those that worked for hidden villages and had the determination to make themselves better for said village. Naruto laugh to himself he would never be a shinobi.

The kid, Lee he corrected himself, had an overload of physical energy and he unconsciously used that energy to force himself to the limits of his physical body but because of his young and fragile body he was really only hurting himself by doing it. Naruto was used to using chakra so he was subconsciously gathering both mental and physical energy mixing it so that it created chakra but if he were to seal off one and train in the other then he would be able to learn how to control that one only and then he would have to seal off the other so that he could learn how to control it or he could just seal his chakra and learn to use, and train, both energies at the same time. Now all he needed to do was get the book on seals so that he could seal it. Before he did that however he would need to know what all the seal would do to him.

Naruto returned to his home and quickly looked through his book on sealing. He found seven seals that would do one of the three things he said before. One of the seals would make it next to impossible to move because his physical energy would be almost completely sealed (1 doing these next to them to say which seals he put on himself) The seal itself said it sealed about 99% of a person's physical energy, and another only partially sealed his physical energy, sealing 56% of a person's physical energy, and would make it extremely hard to move because of it (2). If he used the second one he could increase his physical energy because he would be moving and that required physical energy, but if he used the first one he would be unable to move tell he had enough energy to force himself to. If he was to use either of those seal he would have to first use the second one to increase his physical energy reserves.

The other five seals were similar. One of them would near completely seal his mental energies (3) and another only partially again with the same amount sealed (4). They were in a similar situation as the physical ones. Only it would make concentration itself harder and that was necessary to use mental energy and what it could force on the world. The other three seals would limit his ability to use chakra. The first would limit it to low Jounin reserves (5) of his almost Zero Tail Bijuu level reserves (look at the bottom); the next to Genin reserves (6), and the last would make it impossible to mix physical and mental energy (7). He would use the third so he got the hang of using just mental or physical energy then switch it with the second so that he could still use chakra but steadily increase it because of his training.

He would use the third chakra seal first and then increase his reserves in mental and physical energy then he would use the second mental and physical seals to help increase his reserves faster and then change his third chakra seal to the second chakra seal. Naruto looked at all the things necessary to create the seals. The seals that he had chosen as well could be turned off with but a thought from the one who made them so the things necessary to make them were expensive but he knew where to find them so that he could steal them. Because the Hokage's Orb couldn't track him he would be fine and wouldn't be caught because his scent was rather easy to change and he wouldn't be using chakra so no traces.

Later that night

Naruto had just gotten all the things that he needed. He drew the four seals on his chest. The first seal that he drew was the third chakra seal (7) and it would be the first that he activated but he made sure that the other three seals dried to his skin. The other three seals were the second chakra (6), mental (4), and physical (2) seals. He waited over half an hour for the seals to dry then he activated the third chakra seal (7). He no longer could feel his chakra just as the seal was supposed to do.

He set a rock down in front of him and then he sat down and mediated looking for his energies. After an hour and a half he found it, he had found his mental energy. He opened his eyes and using the energy tried to will a rock in front of him to move. It started to shake. He poured more energy into it. It shook harder. He forced all of his energy into it and it exploded. He moved his hand in front of his face so to lessen the damage on him. He was relatively unharmed but completely exhausted. He fell asleep as he fell to his coach.

2 weeks later

Naruto had been becoming increasingly frustrated. He had been trying to make rocks move for 2 whole weeks now and all they did was explode when he poured more energy then they could handle. Although this increased his mental reserves greatly he didn't know that. Naruto was sitting in class staring at a piece of chalk when his teacher was going on and on about the first shinobi war. Naruto then just thought at the chalk 'move' when it obeyed him. Naruto recoiled as if he had been slapped. He had felt his mental energy move at the chalk and then move it. He hadn't been trying, he had simple envisioned the chalk moving slightly and it had moved just as he had envisioned.

He learned a valuable lesson that day. When using mental energy there is no try, there is simply do or do not. Trying indicates do not. Later he willed rocks he placed all around his home to float. He kept all 10 two inches in the air for half an hour before collapsing of exhaustion. The next day he concentrated on keeping a rock in his home one inch in the air well he was at the academy. The first hour he kept it up before it hit the ground and he fell asleep during the lecture of war heroes of the first shinobi war.

Later that day well still in the academy they had the students practice their Taijutsu alone. Naruto, using Walter's style combined with his own imagination, soon became immersed in battle. He had been willing his mental energy to move the puppet so that it reacted however his imagination and sub-consciousness liked. Meaning he had absolutely no idea how it would attack. He flowed under and around its attacks, since it was larger then he was, and he scored many hits with very little power behind them. It hit him across the face and then he became immersed in battle. He unconsciously released his physical energy that he had been holding back by emotions. When using physical energy you don't use emotion to power it like you do with mental energy, you use the will to battle, your bloodlust and your instinct.

He hit it numerous times and then he was released too exhausted to continue. He collapsed and hit the ground. He slept there because no one saw him or the puppet that was supposed to fight him. When he awoke in the dead of night he didn't see the damage he had done to the puppet. He soon was home, in bed and asleep again. If he had seen the damage he had done the puppet he would have been surprised. It had holes on pressure point in the human body that went straight through and a big hole in the stomach. Physical energy increased his physical strength multiple times but if he wanted to be stronger he would need to use weights well not using physical energy.

2 weeks later

Naruto had started the basic of mental and physical energy. Physical energy makes inhuman feats quite possible but it takes its toll on the body. It's easiest to find is the increase in speed and strength, the next thing he learned about physical energy is the more you move it to say a limb the more it's increase is. The thing he learned on complete accident was that it made his skin/organs harden.

It was of course something that he learned because of his spar with his sub-conscious through use of the puppet. The puppet had been using a kunai to attack well Naruto was just using his hands because he had yet to make a fully functioning pair of wire gloves with microfilament razor wires. He had been doing well fighting against basically himself and had been using physical energy well his sub-conscious was using mental energy. His sub-consciousness had the puppet stab him and he was unable to dodge. He rushed all his physical energy to the spot it was going to stab. When the kunai hit, it broke in half.

Both the puppet and Naruto took a break because he was exhausted from the use of mental and physical energy. His mental energy reserves were much larger then his physical most likely because of the four weeks of training he had in mental to the two weeks of training he had in physical. He was determined to make it even. Now to what mental energy can do.

Mental Energy was constant concentration, emotion, and will along with your reserves to how much you can concentrate before mental exhausted. Naruto had learned Telekinesis and Telepathy. Telekinesis was one of Naruto's favorites because it was what he used to move the puppet and wires; well telepathy was what Naruto used to gain knowledge. Naruto used telepathy to 'look' into others' minds, sometimes copying and taking knowledge from them. It really was perfect for gathering information. To copy knowledge Naruto had to be mediating because he could not be distracted or he could accidentally break a mind.

Naruto had also been using his mental energy to move wires as he wished. He couldn't quite get them to move as he liked, as quickly as he like, or as many as he liked. They tended to move to the right, the fastest he could move them was at mid chuunin level, and he could only control about 20 wires for a long period of time in battle (basically about 10 minutes). What he wanted was for them to move at mid Jounin to high ANBU level in speed, he wanted perfect accuracy, and he wanted to control at least three times the current number of wire by the time it was the genin exam for those in two grades above him. To do so he was following a training schedule

Naruto's training schedule

5-7 A.M. Running with weights- Increase wire speed all at the same time

7-3 P.M. Academy (first two hours with Iruka)-Increase wire accuracy (with the other teachers and fuck peoples' minds)-Taijutsu (Taijutsu sparring in class) - increase physical reserves (throughout day pumping physical energy into body)

3-5 P.M. work out with puppet-Taijutsu

5-7 P.M. Work on seals-work on weapons that Walter made. Using mental energy to understand everything, increase learning speed and increase mental deduction

7-10 P.M. Increasing Physical reserves

10-12 A.M. Increasing Mental reserves-Increase wire number

12-5 A.M. sleep (about the same amount of time I sleep)

Naruto later learned that the razor wires that Walter made were by far smaller than those that Shinobi, or at least the one they gave him, use. If they were the size Walter's wires were he could more easily control them, move them, and increase the number that he could control for a long time. He also learned as well that when Walter captured someone with his wires he concentrated on make it so his wires didn't cut but increased pressure so that at a moments notice he could have the wires cut through the person/people/monsters. It would also indicate that mental energy had the ability to dull, even if only temporary, mono-filament wires.

Naruto was also increasing his knowledge of seals. He knew all about light seals and all of their payments. The most a light seal need was blood, elements (the periodic table ones), Chakra and a bit of ink. They were however more versatile then dark seal or even curse seals. Light seals could make ice, capture ice, capture fire, release fire, hold lightning, increase the speed of lightning, and do about anything that isn't to major, like taking down an army but the Yondaime had done that with light seals but then again his was more teleportation then actually killing of them. Dark seals were the seals that Naruto was more interested in because those seals were made to kill, torture, massacre and such. Naruto would be able to kill someone as quickly as his like by putting a single seal tag on them and then puff they die, though these seals were by far more dangerous to deal with.

It also cut him off from a lot of summoning contracts. Because he was literally taking life with seals, and seals are what get the summoned animal to him he was rejected by the seals that are on certain summoning contracts would make it impossible to touch them much less use them. He learned that some contracts had that so that psychopath-murderers didn't touch them and impossible to use. He wasn't quite yet using dark seals because they have an effect on the one using them, the effect unique to the seal. He was however using light seals because he could and it helped greatly in improving something. It was unfortunate that the wires couldn't have seals because it would make making them easier for Naruto they were just too small. Naruto thought over his progress in making the mono-filament wire and gloves that go with it.

Naruto first had to make the gloves that had the wires attached to them. He coated them in the elemental chakra of earth, since it was the most defensive element and when added to material it made it harder to cut, or have blunt force pushed through as well, and water to make it harder to pierce. If he was going to have something that cuts through everything what's to stop it from cutting through his hands or better yet either of his heads (though he didn't think that tell later (like in his teens) (talking about the heads part)). So far that had been the hardest part. He was able to make the gloves, easy, he was able to make one wire, quite hard, but he wasn't able to quite yet get his gloves to not be cut by the wire that was connected to it. He was learning though. He was planning on eventually make himself an entire suit so that his wires wouldn't be able to cut him. So far he was doing well and would maybe be able have his gloves and wires done by the next week and the suit two months after that.

To make the mono-filament wire he had to first use his smithy. Then he had get equipment that increase his sight so that he could look at a single molecule, he then bought/stole monocrystalline metals, then using the equipment he slowly and making it as thin and small as possible well still maintaining the wire shape and edge. It took over 8 hours to make a single wire, and maintaining it's size, shape and edge, that reach about up to 100 feet that he decided against trying to make more then one a day or he would be wasting material and time because his patience would break and then it would stuck like that for awhile and so hard to actually get back all the metal because Monocrystalline metal doesn't melt at low temperatures and it is incredible hard to get it to temperatures of over 1500 Fahrenheit that it does melt at. Because the wire is so small, monomolecular or about the size of a single atom, its edge was more then keen enough to break through the bonded molecules or the equivalent of cutting through everything he kept it in the smithy with the edge facing up so that it didn't fall toward the Earth core. He was unable to do seals on it because it was so small and he would need quite a few if he wanted to do some major damage.

But as Naruto said he was not going to complain. He would continue to do what he thought necessary for him to become better. Seals were part of those things that would make him better. He was also researching the human anatomy both from books got from the library and the Book with Genjutsu ink. He learned where all the pressure points on the human body were and he could hit them just right. His Taijutsu was made for precision, accuracy, and power to be put behind it when one didn't have wires. It still was made for precision and accuracy even with wires but it didn't need to have power behind it anymore when a simple flick of the wrist can cut limbs. He also learned many things from the Genjutsu Ink Book. The first thing he learned was that his chakra didn't fully dispel the Genjutsu just some of it. So far Naruto had gotten to the part of the book that talked about a body of a demon that the author had killed, for you see the Bijuu were not the only demons in the world, simply the most powerful.

Jinchuuriken was the classification that Naruto was part of with at most 8, now when before it was 9 (0 to 9), others, Containers was the title of those with mid-to-high level demons, and Sleepers were the last with low-level demons. Sleepers were called that because most of the time their seals are like ticking time bombs. The demon is released and its release amplifies its energy to that of about ten pounds of C4. This also kills the demon but it is a basic ticking time bomb. Containers for mid-to-high level demons gained traits and bloodlines from them but nothing else. Anyway Demons had by far different bodies then humans. Demons could come in any shape possible. The demon the author killed however was the most human-like that she could find and had a near matching gene set. She later talked about how chakra was slowly changing the body.

Kage level people were quite literally monsters of the worst sort. Genin level reserves made nothing change, Chuunin reserves made a slight increase in durability and making them slightly harder to kill, Jounin reserves made it much harder to kill you because your body doesn't need as much blood or minor organs. Jounin was when you start to really change. ANBU level reserves got you to the point where you either deaden your emotions or you become one of those really sadistic or masochistic people. Special Jounin was where you become bipolar or something similar unless you have a habit but also gained the power of increased muscle mass, healing, and speed. Captain Anbu was when you get to the point where you get really obsessive with your habit (porky and Itachi) and have great durability. Commander Anbu is almost completely demons by the time they reach that level they only need their lungs, heart(s in some cases), brain, and stomach and they're good to go. The Sannin are extremely difficult to kill because they only really need their heart, stomach, and brain to live. The only Sannin not like that is the medical expert, Tsunade and she only needs her lungs added to that list. Then there are the Kages. She (the author) called them all monsters in human skin. The only one not very violent is the Sandaime Hokage. He was the only one to not be affected by the demon energy and actively seek peace. Kages' only need their brain to survive and it becomes increasingly difficult to actually kill them because they are the equivalent of high-level demons. People like Naruto and Kisame become even harder to kill because they can only die of a blow to the brain or chakra exhaustion. They become even harder to kill because they have healing factors. Well Kisame's is unnatural and from Samehada only, Naruto's is all natural and is actually regeneration so that he only died if his brain was burned to ashes. (Those that think this is overpowering look to the bottom)

Naruto soon became immersed in his research and wasn't able to do much else so had gone to sleep. He awoke in the maze that was his mind. Naruto noted the defenses surrounding his chakra and thought up way to make it better. He wandered all over his mind noting all the defenses. He also noted a couple of corpses. Those poor fools had tried to destroy his mind and in return his defenses destroyed theirs. They were in the hospital right now and they always scream when he gets within a hundred feet of the hospital. He then realized that he could possible talk to Kyuubi here. He visualized a Fox with nine tails with a collar with its shoulder at his eye level.

The world around him changed and Kyuubi was suddenly before him. Kyuubi said "so my host has finally come to visit me. What is it you want human?"

Naruto replied "First of all I would like to apologize for the rather undesirable location that we are meeting at. Second I would kindly ask you to be in a humanoid form, and third I wish to know why you act so hostile to the person that is going to help you?"

Kyuubi said "Your apologue is accepted, I will agree with your second question soon, and third I am hostile because I am imprisoned in you." Kyuubi slowly change form. Kyuubi first her fur receded, then her skin change to that of the most pale color that you could think of. Hair came from her head in the color of chocolate, (sorry I think that Kyuubi is a redhead is too used) her body grew B to C cup breasts; she gained long legs, her tails changed into a kimono, and her face turned into that of a regal princess.

Naruto said "I do hope you don't think this rude of me but your beauty is astounding. (He maybe 8 but he can still tell a beautiful woman is when he looks at one)" Kyuubi was shocked. She knew she was beautiful but she had never been complimented like that. "But as I said I will be helping you, as you already know or can guess I know much about seals and more about the particular seal that imprisons you. I will need to have a key to release you but I know I can find it. The Yondaime was much to trusting. He would have left the key with his sensei, Jirayia of the Sannin. Now before you do anything I would like to release you but I know it is not that simple. So I wish for you to turn me into a full blood demon before I do so."

From what he said he would help her be free from his own body. True he wanted her to turn him from human, when he barely was anyways because of his chakra reserves, to a full blood demon. She could do so but from his chakra amount he would turn into one of the bijuu if she did. She would like to be released but he was asking her to do something that no bijuu was willing to do. All it would accomplish is making another person/demon going for her title. Kyuubi then realized that he could very well keep her imprisoned and go to another demon and have it turn him into a demon and he would become the Kyuubi because he had access to her youki. Kyuubi made her decision.

Kyuubi said "I will turn you into a demon on three conditions."

Naruto said "what are these conditions?"

Kyuubi said "First is that you continue to gain power from your three energies. Mental and physical energy have many secrets and you will still have them when you become a demon. Second is that you get your Chakra to my level of power."

Naruto said "and the last condition?"

She looked away before saying "The last I won't tell you tell you meet it but it is likely going to be after my release but even if you don't meet that one I will still turn you into a demon if you meet the other two."

Naruto thought it over. He knew that Walter would be proud of him for accepting a deal like this and he had a feeling that Walter himself had done something similar. Naruto also would gain an access to immortality. Naruto really wanted to know that last condition but he would make this deal. He moved his hand forward for a shake and said "Deal"

She moved forward grasped his hand shook it and as he made to pull it back she came with it and kissed him on the lips. Just a short kiss before saying "Deal my lovely host" With a mysterious grin as she danced away from him.

Naruto was shocked but felt a pull on his conscious. He awoke feeling his lips. "Wow" was the only thought he had as he tasted the cherry like taste on his lips.

Those that want to know why I say that Naruto has near the zero tailed beast level reserve I will try my best to explain. It is stated that Naruto has more chakra then the Hokage at age 13. It is also stated that Kisame has the reserves of a tailed beast without having a tail himself. Kisame I personally think is about 5 to 6 or maybe even 7 tails, but is not near 8 or 9 as shown by his fight with Killer Bee, among the tailed beasts. So no I am not putting Naruto on the level of Kisame although he may reach there eventually. What I am saying is that when Naruto was 13 he was an idiot, who didn't know the first thing about chakra. Although he had more chakra then everyone on his team and his Kage, a Kage that might I add had been training for over 50 years and has been constantly added to his chakra reserve so much so that he was call the God of Shinobi and was next to level with almost no one in a fair fight and even in the fight that took his life he did the equivalent of killing two Kage level opponents and grievously injured another.

Anyways I was getting off topic. Naruto in the manga was a complete moron that didn't even try to control his Chakra and didn't even know that he had that much chakra even though he never ran out when he literally created a thousand clones or spammed clones to attack with a technique that would leave most Chuunin on the ground panting from making one. The Naruto I created on the other hand is not like that. He has been trained by Itachi since he was 4 years old to his current age with the exception of a few months and even then he has been training. Even though I had him acting like an idiot he was smart but he had an overabundance of energy and no way to control it, now he is a smart person that is in lots of control of his energies (chakra, and the thing that makes that physical and mental energy), has photographic memory (something gained from his mental energy that he doesn't know about and probably won't know about for some time), and has the will and wish to become stronger. So I think it is fair to say has near the zero tailed beast level when he is eight years old.

The thing about Overpowering. Naruto has the reserves of a bijuu, true one that is now died but still a bijuu, I have also told you that Chakra changes those that use it. Chakra is an ability that is given to Shinobi through the blood of demons that they had at one time or another came in contact with and have gained something from. Naruto is no where near the level of those that have reserves near his or even below his, yet. Naruto has an overabundance of chakra that he is constantly controlling and pushing into his own body so that he isn't the biggest target in the entire country. Naruto however is not helpless either. In all truth he is about the level of a high Gennin without wire, low chuunin with wires, and high chuunin when he has his mono-filament wire.

Read and review

**Silver out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Chapter 3 of Naruto the angel of death

Going into a rant for a bit Ignore if you wish by going to the line thing

Arinor brought up something that I would like to say about and I will quote him "Mono-filament wire are blunt they get the "cutting" power from the fact that they are that small. Also are you using nano-wires or mono-filament, there is a difference, Walter uses mono-filament. Third in regard to ranks, your story can be however you like it, but in canon, ugh, Anbu is a classification not a rank. An example would, appropriately enough come from any military service, Army in this case, be a rank and file corporal as compared to a rank and file combat engineering corporal. Both have the same rank and effective power, but given a set situation one will be more appropriate than another for its resolution. Fourth, emotion does not exist outside of a physical body, as such. Did you already have access to telepathy or telekinesis from before? If not, actually developing them from scratch isn't easy, possible but not easy. Finally, seals of themselves are neither light or dark inherently but rather made so by the intentions of the user. An example would be an ax: You can use it to chop would or in battle for slaughter. And even then the why behind its use makes a major difference." And yes I want people to do this. And now I will tell you my answer.

"Thanks for telling me of the mono-filament wires. The ANBU thing is my ranking system of how powerful all the characters are. Kakashi and the others don't have the official title of Commander ANBU (unlike Gai and Ibiki) but that is where their level of power is (addition to my words) with Gai on the same level as them and Ibiki being on the level of an ANBU captain. Even though ANBU is a classification and those that serve in it also serve elsewhere they are more skilled, and those gain more chakra then most that don't serve in it and so have their own point in my ranking system. Captain ANBU is those that lead the teams when they go on missions and are more there for strategic placement although having a bit of power to back helps, but that was back in the days of the Shodaime so it is not as it once was and sometimes captains have becomes so for their power or amount of chakra. The Telepathy and telekinesis thing he did have access already and I will go more into that on my story and it's not that his emotions change the world it's that they use an output that they can use to do so and that is his telekinesis or telepathy powers (another addition to my words) similar to how Jean Gray's alternate personality The Phoenix can use or effect her powers.

My view on seals is that they are semi-sentient they have certain costs for using them. Dark seals as an example can cost a life and help save a nation as is shown by the Yondaime using one to seal the Kyuubi. But they also can be used against an innocent in the same way. True that is a bit of an extreme but image it like this, a person is accused of murdering this person's wife and children and said person decides to use the same seal as the Yondaime and bring that person with him in death but the person caught is innocent and the real murder is still out there. A person like the Yondaime who used a dark seal to seal Kyuubi would still have his contract with the toads but the second person would not, if either were still alive. Now I know what you are talking about and I understand, but what I am saying is that some seals were made for the single purpose of killing. Like the clan killing seal, that I use as an example in my first chapter, it would classify as a dark seal and it's sole purpose is killing. Light seals are similar but different. Take the Yondaime's hirashin it teleports him to a set place and then he kills his enemies in a moment it doesn't kill for him and can be use positively for many things but he used it for killing enemies that endangered his home so it is still a light seal so long as he uses it to protect and not just randomly kill innocents. Final thing that I will say is this. Thanks for the idea of spiritual energy and if I find it useful for my story I will change it around."

Disclaimer: I don't own OVA Hellsing or Naruto

"Normal talking"

Jutsu

Start Now:

Naruto had been true to his training schedule (see chapter 2) for the last 7 weeks. He was now going to deactivate the third chakra seal (7 see chapter 2 and look for a seven like that and no I do not have an obsession with sevens although it is one of my favorite numbers) and would be activating the second chakra (6 same as 7), chi (mental energy (4)), and ki (physical energy (2)) seal. Naruto didn't know what to expect from it but suspected that it would be like. He was going to do what he could and make the best of it. He deactivated the third chakra seal with a thought and activated the others seconds later. He fell to the floor. Not unconscious or anything just unable to support himself. He focused, which he found incredible difficult to do, and pushed himself up. He felt the strain on his ki reserves in doing just that. He was going to be feeling that for weeks and he knew it. He started to do his light work out. He did 50 sits ups, 50 push ups, 50 pull ups, and 50 chin ups. He then collapsed his stamina too drained to do much else. As soon as he could he sat in a meditative position. He focused on his breathing. He could find out more about his body if he focused solely on his breathing.

He focused on where his breathe was going. His breathe went everywhere for that is where blood was. He felt it enter his blood stream from his heart. Going through his veins into his body parts and organs, he felt certain pathways in his brain being blocked, as well as his muscles straining to even keep his current position. He knew it was the seals doing their work and he suddenly felt his concentration break and he couldn't tell what was going on in his body anymore, he thought of that as the seals doing their work because before he had access to chi he could barely keep up with his breathe after it entered his lungs. This was one of those techniques that Itachi taught him and did constantly. Itachi could keep up with his breathe all the way back to his heart and even Naruto with his chi couldn't do that. Itachi had said that it helped him stay focused and that he did it right before battle it was how he was able to keep his emotions in check when ever he did something that was morally against him or when emotions could be harmful to him. Naruto realized that he had lost focus again. Naruto went back to focusing on his breathing to concentration on something else. He also unconsciously started to lift three of the rocks near him about an inch in the air.

He focused on his chakra reserves something that he hadn't been able to do in the last 11 weeks. He was glad that he had been able to stabilize his Chi and his Ki. He sensed the seal try to break his concentration but he was determined on staying focused. Stabilizing his Chi and Ki had improved not only his control but his reserves as well. He could sense all of his chakra even with the chakra seal on him. It felt like a prison placed on oneself it constricted his movements and stamina as well. He let the seal break his concentration. He heard three thuds and saw the three rocks land. He was going to release the Chi seal so that he could work on his wires since he would need a new schedule. He released the Chi seal and then he went to his forge or smithy (I can actually see Walter calling the place where he made Alucard's guns and his own weapons something this) as he lovingly called it.

Naruto quickly went to his gloves and his 'safety box'. His 'safety box' had his mono-filament wires (as he has two now). He had been looking for a way to get the wires to not cut his gloves when he had made his second mono-filament wire. He had quite literally stumbled on to the answer after finishing the wire. He stumbled over his 'safety box'. More particularly he had stumbled over a seal on the box. Seals were the answers to his gloves. The safety box had seals the prevented the mono-filament wire from cutting into it. He had then seen the light as some people say or more figuratively he had a light bulb go off over his head. The only reason he couldn't do seals on the wire before was because they were so small and because the space need for the seal but the seal on the box curved around the corner that it was placed on. Now all he needed to do was use one of the wires to draw the engravings of the seals that he would be putting on his body and clothing. The engravings would then be filled with the elemental ink (the ink needed to use seals. This is what I will call it from now on) and then he would activate as soon as he engraved it into his clothes and body. He would still need to test it out but he believed that it would work quite nicely.

Naruto started to heat his forge. He thought over what he was going to do. First he was using steel to contain the Monocrystalline metal then he would use the pattern that he made to shape it well it cooled and he would use the wire to carve the seal right before it cooled. The second wire that he had made he had been able to make a sharp point so that it could be used to carve miniscule seals and with his control over his telekinesis he would be able to use it to carve the seal. It took 8 hours to do the entire process before because he had to use telekinesis to shape the wire but he was not able to keep it at a constant rate so he couldn't do the engrave the seals with his telekinesis and he still couldn't but he might be able to by the end of his second year.

Naruto hadn't mastered his telekinesis and he knew it. There were many different forms, just like telepathy, of it but the form that he was just thinking of was something that was incredibly difficult. What he would be doing with his carving telekinesis in the most basic of forms is quite literally taking something and ripping it away from other things. It would still appear to be that of a cut on a human but it would take longer to heal then most cuts because it would be replacing the very atom and mixture with their own body because he was ripping atoms away from their body. More advanced forms can form blades or such that appear as a distortion in the air and give them to their sub-consciousness to fight their enemies. But he was getting off topic and his forge was ready.

Naruto started by putting the steel container with the monocrystalline metal in it into the forge so that it could melt. He then took out a pattern he had made with his first wire so that the process sped up drastically. It was a huge sheet of metal with small cuts and lines in it. If he poured all the metal into it he would get about 100 feet of wire once it cooled. But it still took a long time to cool because he refused to use water because it could fuck with the seals and a number of other things and he personally didn't want to have a one-way ticket to hell. Elemental Ink was stable but the seal he need had a good percent of Sodium (something that explodes on contact with water) in it and he also didn't want to have tiny pieces of metal go through his body, as he knew that his wires would cut right through him if he screwed up this seal, as it explodes. He waited an half an hour for it to melt before he could start on the seals.

During the half hour he waited he researched more on seals and he used a chakra paper. He found his element was wind something that he thought eternal, extremely powerful, and incredible rare even in Suna that was the basic capital of the world for wind users, techniques, and it actually had the produced the most wind users in the elemental countries. So he got four wells of Elemental ink so that he could make four different seals. The first seal he was doing was to make sure that his wires didn't cut him. The next was to make sure that his wires gave a nice 'surprise' to anyone who tries to use them, or touch them, without his permission since it would be bonded to him through the blood he mix with the elemental ink. The third seal was to make sure that he could capture enemies in his wires and not cut them to screeds when he activated it and not waste his Chi reserves. The last was so that he could sharpen or coat his wires with wind chakra and cut through chakra armors (It is shown by Neji that only chakra can cut chakra (by cutting the spider web made by chakra) in his fight against that spider like guy in the retrieval arc.) like the Kaiton of the hyuuga clan. He knew he wouldn't be able to use that last seal for awhile (remember that it took Naruto like a month to master wind chakra in the manga with his near a thousand clones going for over 16 hours (why do you think Yamato was so tired everyday) a day which if you do the math equals 20666 days, or 2952 weeks, or 56 years roughly) he knew it would be deadly useful. He had already started working his elemental manipulation into his training schedule. Anyway he was getting off topic and his metal was ready.

He poured it onto the pattern and let it go into the small carvings that he made. He moved it around to get all of the metal into pattern. He then started to make the seals by removal of the liquid metal with another of the wires and he was making extra sure that it was nothing went wrong. At first he had a small problem with the metal trying to close in on the empty space like all liquid. He fixed that by use of telekinesis to keep it a bay. He finished the seals quite quickly. The next problem was that he had to continue focusing on keeping the metal from going into the seals. Normally if it was a single seal it would be no problem for him but he was doing four seals that had varies of complexities. He started to concentrate on it and to help he sat in a meditative position, with his hands together like he was praying (He had a small laugh at that later because though their may be a god or goddess he was far from them and would never pray) with his legs crossed, and watched the metal to make sure that all of it stayed together. After 15 minutes he was starting to sweat bullets. This was an extremely difficult thing to do because he had to be precise as was possible and he had to make sure that it stayed as still as was possible. He was willing it to still but he was starting to wain and his reserves were starting come crashing down. At 20 minutes he was physically shaking and sweating because of how hard he was concentrating. It was then that it all frozen over, quite literally. All the metal and some things outside of it froze.

All the metal froze because the electron, neutrons and protons (that which make up atoms) all stopped, it all froze because the seals went through out the hundred feet of wire. The seal froze because things constantly move and they create tiny amounts of heat and like with distances temperatures never reach negatives. True they get colder but the coldest it can get is zero and when something reaches a certain temperature it starts to freeze. What Naruto had just done was stop the movement of the atoms and that which make them up and he had quite literally made them stop all heat and they froze. It was properly called Cryokinesis and it was one of the many advanced forms of telekinesis and rather complicated because it targets atoms and smaller things. The most complicated use of Cryokinesis was when a user of it that had a natural affinity tried to make the whole world freeze.

He didn't succeed but he did turn many countries into what they were today, before he killed himself on accident from freezing his own atoms and shattering into millions of pieces. Snow and Glacier country are perfect examples of what he did to the countries. Snow had extremely dangerous winters that tend to kill up to 3% of the country every year. Glacier on the other hand was covered in ice and even a small earthquake could destroy cities in it. That person really fucked up those countries. Anyways I am getting off topic. Naruto collapsed from the strain on his chi reserves as they were completely emptied.

Two days later. Yes it is that serious when someone runs out of chi or ki and yes this is the first time he had ran out of energy for the others when he feel asleep it was because it was an auto safety to stop someone from accidentally killing themselves but because he thought of this as so important he by-passed the auto-safeties.

Naruto woke with a start. His internal clock told him that it was around noon. He went to a calendar that had a seal on it to mark the day. (To those that don't already realize this, seal can do near fucking anything.) He saw the date, and started freaking out and running after putting the wire in his 'safety box' he would be doing the other two as soon as possible and then start on making more wires. He quickly got on his basic gear for the academy, which consisted of a black under shirt, fishnet wire mess, and gray, with crimsons swirls, trench coat that had no visible pockets beside the usual ones, along with black and dark green shinobi pants that had many pockets on the outside. His hair was control by the hood on the trench coat that he had mostly closed so as to not show his physic, arms or the pockets on his pants. He looked almost like an Aburame except that he didn't have shades, he didn't have Amethyst eyes, and his coat was a much darker shade of gray.

He only knew that those who have become living hives have amethyst eyes is because he had tried to prank them and they had in turn tried to get back at him, something that he found quite amusing. He never would have thought that the Aburame would have a pranking nature to them or that they liked a good joke and that most of the time only hide their emotions and talked because it was something that they could help with or were interested in. He found out by pure accident that their eyes were turn amethyst because it was the color of their bugs' eyes. They were also thankful that most don't have the same sight as insects because it is most disorienting to them.

Shino was a good friend of his and had even helped him pull of some of his crueler pranks when he had been doing them. That had stopped some time ago (roughly 2 months) and he would have to reconnect with that family they were great friends of his. He hadn't noticed before but Shino had a very sadist nature as well as great loyalty to those that deserve it in his eyes. He also liked silence and hid most of his skills since his family would consider them a bit too extreme. Like Naruto, Shino had a code of honor that was unique, was a genius in combat, and hid most of his skills and personality from others, but wasn't in the academy just yet.

Naruto used Shunshin (their small teleportation jutsu to move around the village quickly) to get to class after activating his mental seal. He would have to convince Shino to come to the academy earlier then was regular but then again the Uchiha had gotten that for all their children so the Aburame should get it as well. He then went about increase his wires again. He could move only 10 right now because of the seal. He would be increasing that to at least double before the Genin exam for those four years ahead of him. He was planning on skipping at least another year (making him one year ahead of Team 9 as they were called in the chuunin arc or Team Gai in shippuden) He wanted Shino to be on his team so that he could better his teamwork on the team. He refocused on his efforts on making sure that his wires were doing what they were supposed to do. He saw that he control had gone down majorly. He would get it back to his near perfect again if it hurt then so be it so long as he didn't die. He had inherited Walter's refusal to die in anything but true combat. He had plenty of power but he had near zero control. Control was what really made power worth having and he was not going to accept having none. He continued his academy training as before on his training schedule.

After the academy he went to the Aburame compound/household/hive. Those that didn't know the Aburame's personally and weren't ignorant or were ninja would call it a compound, the Aburame and those that truly knew them would call it a household, and some of the more insect-minded, which Naruto in jest called Bug-headed, Aburame and ignorant villagers would call their home a hive. Shino and Naruto called it a household. Instead of having massive compounds with tons of unnecessary space, like the hyuuga or Uchiha, all the Aburame lived in one house. Okay it was a mansion. Naruto entered as he had permission from the clan head that if he wanted to come here he could so long as he didn't destroy anything or maim an irreplaceable thing in the house. None of which he ever did and so was welcome in the household. Naruto went to Shino's room. He had a feeling that he would be able to convince him to join the academy if he really tried. He really wanted Shino on his team. Not only did his sadist behavior, his sense of honor, and the fact that he was loyal to his friends to a fault add points in Naruto's favor added to the fact that Naruto had a natural charisma that helps persuade anyone that truly listens to be on the same point as his point of view and Shino just kept giving him more things to work off of.. He had a feeling that Shino would agree with him and his terms. He saw Shino's room and then felt the general aura around his room. Quietness was a virtue to Shino and anyone that yelled near his room got a bug down the throat although if it was to get their through their mouth or just straight through their throat depended on Shino's mood.

Naruto knocked on Shino's door. He knew that Shino experimented with explosives, much like he himself did, and that Shino appreciated when someone knocked on his door. Shino opened the door to see Naruto who he had been expecting to come by for a week or two now, and turned around and went back to his work. Naruto was used to Shino's usual greeting; consisting of opening the door and leaving it open then going to do whatever experiment he was doing at the time.

Naruto waited for Shino to finish his experiment with explosives some of which he knew, others that he had very little knowledge of, and some that he didn't even know about. Seeing Shino finish with his experiment and putting his things away, Naruto started to talk. "Shino I have been thinking about some things and I have found that you are a sadist and you are more skilled then anyone in this family knows of. We both are more then skilled enough to be Genin now but from what I see of you, you are bidding your time as you know I am doing the same. So I ask you to ask your father to enroll you into the academy so that you can be on the same team as me. We both work well together and with our ability to detect the slightest flaw in movement from each other we would be a great team."

Shino saw the logic behind Naruto's words. He also was inclined to agree with Naruto on this particular matter. He had been hiding his skills from his family for over a fourth of his life (2 years), and he wanted to see what they could do now. Shino thought it over for a few more seconds. He thought of the little language that they had made that involves being able to detect the slightest flaw in one another's body language, they could get whole scroll wide messages or conversations simply by using it, that was how proficient they were at it. Shino also realized that Naruto was using his charisma to help convince him.

Shino said "I will first say you really do know how to use your charisma to manipulate others, anyways I agree with you and will ask my father to enroll me plan to see me in two to three days."

Naruto said "You really should talk more that's the most, at one time, I have heard from you in seven months."

Shino replied "it doesn't help that you haven't seen me in two months."

Naruto laughed lightly. He had to agree with Shino on that. Naruto said "so what were you doing with the explosives?"

Shino said "you know of course that the Aburame clan's insects eat our chakra, I was trying to breed a bug that eats something else in our bodies so that we have more bugs to use and can use chakra for thing other than bug jutsu."

Naruto replied "then why not have them go after poisons in the body? I mean next to everything is poisonous to humans to much of anything is the equivalent to poison."

Shino looked dumbfounded. Naruto nearly burst out laughing at the sight of it and would have if it wasn't so serious to his friend. He really had got one up on Shino that time around. Shino forgot about poisons because he didn't often have contact with it. If he could make a breed of bugs that only ate poisons in the body or even outside of it then he would be able to use chakra and that is something that was extremely rare for Aburame, the few members of the family that could having truly massive reserves of it so much so that their bugs couldn't consume it all and because their bugs constantly consume it, it's like constantly working out but without the muscle thing that if you workout for one hour and rest for one hour you gain more muscle. Anyways, if they got it right, because the new hive in his body the other insects would lessen the amount of chakra they ate so as to accommodate for them because they were all using his body for a breed ground/home. It would also give Shino the fortunate ability of being immune to poisons as would his insects because his insects would eat it. To people like the Aburame to use chakra for one member of the clan was a once every couple decades happening, for a way for all of them to do so was astounding, but for them to also gain immunity to poison was something that was miraculous.

Shino looked at Naruto after getting over his shock. Shino stated "I thank you my close friend, I will begin working on it at once. But first" Shino did something Naruto thought he would never do. Shino hugged him. Naruto naturally stiffened because of his instinctive fear of anyone getting that close. It also did something no one was expecting.

It broke the memory seals on Naruto and Shino.

Cliffhanger I know I am evil, why do you think I write about mostly evil characters. Anyways Read Review and Rest.

**Silver out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: FOX History**

Angel of Death Chapter four

This chapter is mainly a big flashback first from Naruto's POV and their reaction to it also inspiration from Karasu of Jump, and thanks to 26-Lord-Pain for use of the code "void" I also thank VynosNeptune for his unique Ninjutsu which I will use and he did say I could use when asked.

Also I apologize about not updating enough it just difficult to when I can only work on this on weekends. I also am planning a major surprise for later chapters. You will never guess it!

To those that think that I am overpowering FOX. (Read Tell you see it) Children under the age of 6 or so have an advanced ability to learn especially when the one teaching them is patient (and if Itachi is anything it is patient) and besides that they aren't exactly what people would call normal. Plus what the academy does is basically limiting their potential. Also they lost some skill because of the memory seals that had been in place for over two years. They could learn to kill at the age of 6 and use chakra like a chuunin or better. Also I would like to point out that Haku was around the age of 6 when (s) he killed his (her) father and the mob that followed him. I still haven't decided what gender I will have Haku.

Also I see low-genin Taijutsu as Naruto before the time skip mid-genin is Kiba and high-genin is Sasuke on canon at chuunin exams.

"Normal talking"

Jutsu

(Present Naruto realizing something)

Start Now:

Flashback General POV

Naurto Age 4 roughly six months before the Kumo-Konoha treaty signing.

Naruto was taking a walk when he had first encountered into them. They were consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka then. They were a group that worked well together, surprisingly so. He also happened to stumble onto their training ground. They didn't have an official trainer so they simple put the training that their clans used together to help them all out. They also happened to spy on their clans to learn things that normally would not be known by someone of their age. Shikamaru Nara brought strategy for them all to learn from his clan library. Shino Aburame brought exercises to increase the chakra reserves because he, like many other Aburame, wanted to be able to do jutsu that weren't only bug or control related. Kiba brought Taijutsu so that they could learn a style that fit each person. Ino brought techniques that protect against interrogations, torture, or even feeling pain. Because of this they were all well rounded in that they could think up some way to attack, they gained the muscle and skill to attack, they gained the Chakra to protect, power, or help them, and they were able to resist torture if they were captured.

They had created their little group when they noticed that they were different from their clans. Shino was a sadistic person that liked silence. His clan liked silence but wouldn't think of kill someone over breaking their silence. Shikamaru wasn't lazy, per say. He was active, gaining muscle and speed, and he thought up new ways to use attacks even in his sleep and had more advanced powers with his shadows then others in his clan and he was bloodthirsty. Kiba was more connected to canines, wolves and foxes in particular, than the rest of his clan. He was so connected that he was much more feral then the rest of his clan and didn't think of subduing an opponent, ever, though he did sometimes consider leaving them alive, like his friends when they fight. Ino was what her father, and the rest of her clan if they saw inside her head, would consider sick. She liked to rip apart someone's mind and make them feel pain for the rest of their, now, pitiful existence.

Naruto fit just right in this group. He was someone who was an outcast, who was considered a demon just for existing, and someone that didn't belong, just like the rest of them. He even brought Itachi, after the first month of being with them, to train them all. Itachi, unsurprisingly, felt quite welcome in the group. He taught them exercises that helped them with their control over their chakra, dispelling Genjutsu, he gave them strength and speed training, he also got to know each of them before giving them a scroll on Taijutsu, the only exception being Naruto because he couldn't find something that fit him. Naruto was a juggernaut that was quick and nimble he was as free as the wind and as powerful as a rushing wave of water, a contradiction in and of itself. That was exactly what Naruto was. He was one of those that really just needed to find something that they felt fit them. They continued their training for months gaining muscle and speed for their attacks some from their fighting styles, some for jutsu, and some that they invented.

Timeskip 5 months later

Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino had all been training for five months straight. They were all on level with a high genin by themselves but their skills depended on which one you saw. Also even Itachi had gained something from the many skills that they learned.

Shino had many bug jutsu and a versatile enough mind to use them in just about anything. Shino was almost on the same level of intelligent that Shikamaru is and had taken to strategy like a flame to dead dry wood. He was also their stealth, traps, poison, and assassination expert. He had taken to it quite well and it fit him because he couldn't use jutsu that weren't control or bug related. To quote him 'I can kill more people with a barrel of beer in a day then you can with a sword in a week, I plan to be able to sneak up on gods, I want to make someone think that they have the advantage before destroying them with my traps, and I will eventually be able to kill anyone but Naruto'. He could currently fight in Taijutsu on par with a mid genin, and could outsmart low to high chuunin to falling into the traps he made with his bug jutsu depending on the amount of time he had. He could sneak up on high chuunin, and his poisons were almost undetectable to low-jounin level but not very lethal… yet. All around Shino was mid-chuunin level and the closest to Naruto and Itachi.

Shikamaru had a small amount of clan jutsu and some rather basic Raiton jutsu. Itachi and the rest thought of it as rather funny that someone that was so heavily involved with shadows had an element that was basically made of pure light, but also thought it was weird how many of their members had a Raiton alignment. Shikamaru actually was their Taijutsu expert/Strategist because he had taken to it much like a fish to water. His exact reasoning was 'I might be able to make a perfect plan but if I don't have the muscle and speed to back it up I might as well go charging in, for what little good it would do'. In Taijutsu he was low chuunin level (same skill level as Lee but not as fast or nearly as strong), and he in an all out fight was high-genin.

Kiba had a large array of clan jutsu, being that his clan was very trusting and didn't like secrets and as such did clan techniques near young eyes, and so making them much easier to spy on. He also had many Raiton jutsu, and a few Doton jutsu. The others thought of him almost like a brother and he thought of them as pack members. He was their demolitions, defense, Ninjutsu, and overkill/destruction expert. He liked to destroy thing and it helped with his more feral urges, he would do anything to defend a pack member, and try his hardest to kill the one that attacked them. He also took to jutsu of Raiton nature much like Shikamaru and Shino had to their respective positions. To quote him 'Give me a target and the entire city around him it won't be there when I'm done. Give me someone to protect and all that will be left of the ones who attacked him will be craters and a few walls. Give me an explosive and I can tell you how and what it made out of and how to amplify it at least ten fold, give me a student and then I will perfect my art'. His Ninjutsu was currently mid-chuunin and was nearly all very destructive and Raiton related. He could fight with only Taijutsu on par with a mid-genin and with techniques was on par with a chuunin. In an all out fight he was either low chuunin to high genin depending on the situation. He thought of his destruction as an art, and in it own way it was.

Ino had all of her clan technique, though no one asked how she got them, and had some of the most vicious Genjutsu available and was becoming fierce with weapons. She was learning Genjutsu from Itachi at a rate that made him wonder if she had somehow channeled the Sharingan. She had taken to it much like the rest had to their chosen profession. She was their Torture/interrogation, weapon mistress and Genjutsu expert. She had a sadistic streak much like that of one Konoha's Snake Bitch as the civilians/idiots called her. She wanted to be able to break someone's mind with or without torture. To quote her 'I want to be like Daddy. He can break near anyone without ever having to touch them.' She could fight with only Taijutsu on par with a low-genin and with her Genjutsu she was becoming a reason why someone should fear what a Genjutsu mistress could do to you. In an all out fight she was on par with a low-chuunin because her Genjutsu were easy to dispel.

Naruto had a reserve of jutsu that just kept growing as did his chakra, not to mention that he was a natural when it came to Fuuton, Suiton, or Raiton. Because of the Kyuubi inside of him he was almost immune to Genjutsus entirely. He was their Leader, of sorts. He was versatile in all the things that they learned. He took training to a level they hadn't even heard of before. His stamina and regeneration was his greatest asset. He forced himself to learn everything that they did and then did almost double their workouts, with Shino being the only one to keep up with him that they did. He kept playing Shikamaru in every strategy related game he could find tell, as well as making Shikamaru think more on his feet as he put a time limit on how much time could pass before they had to make a move, he could win more then half the time.

He knew and had mastered every Raiton jutsu that Kiba and Shikamaru knew, he could detect but not make any poison and his body became almost naturally immune to it seconds after encountering it. He had Itachi teach him tell either of them fell unconscious from chakra exhaustion, at first it was Itachi but now it was sometimes Naruto or he couldn't walk. He still had a brawling style of Taijutsu but he didn't leave any openings when fighting. He had also learned all the Suiton and Fuuton jutsu he could get his hands on. With the treaty that was soon to be signed with Kumo they would get an increase in Raiton Jutsu but until he could get to Suna or Kiri he wasn't likely going to get many Suiton or Fuuton jutsu unless he ran into a missing nin of said villages, and either learned them from their use on him or if he had them teach him, or make them himself. He also had an extensive information network in Konoha and an even greater knowledge of seals.

He was at chuunin level currently. But that was more because he didn't have proper training in his elements. He was getting some small Suiton and Fuuton training from Itachi but he would have to find someone else to get training in other elemental training. He had high Chuunin level Ninjutsu, along with the same level of control that Itachi had, and some minor Genjutsu. He had low-genin Taijutsu because he had no set style. He has no Kenjutsu though he suggested that Shikamaru learn to use a sword or some weapon for close combat as well as get his Taijutsu to the highest possible level. Naruto was on par with mid-to-high chuunin without going to poisons and such.

Itachi had finished mastering Suiton, Fuuton, and Kaiton chakra manipulation. He was only their teacher. He also had not quite med-nin chakra control but very close. Itachi had been expanding his chakra reserves for quite some time, even before they had recruited him, but during the five months that he was with them his chakra grew the quickest then. He was a master Genjutsu user because if he wasn't he wouldn't be able to satisfy Ino with the Genjutsu he could give her. He told her that it was an art and all the techniques did was give her a brush and some paint. He was becoming quite good at Taijutsu and all other parts of the shinobi arts.

He liked them more then he did the other members of his clan even Sasuke. He was accepted for his near inability to feel emotions and he had shown the most emotions in his life in the last five months, to both them and Sasuke but never other clan members. He knew that the Uchiha would plan for some way to gain more power but if he was to prepare them he would have to give them all he could. He had prepared all the techniques that he copied with his eyes and put them in scrolls, gave them ideas for creation of jutsu along with how to create jutsu, all the notes he could find on chakra control, all of their respective elemental training and how to do it more quickly, Kage bunshin, and anything else he could think of to help them.

He also had a sneaking suspicion that the Hokage and the elder council wouldn't like their small organization which he was still think up a name for. The Hokage was a natural manipulator it was how he became known as the 'God of Shinobi' and the 'Professor' besides his massive amount of jutsu and control of his chakra. He controlled and guessed what his opponents would do and then manipulated them, through attack or other means, into doing something else if it was bad for him or his village. He then backed his opponent into a corner were they would surrender or died. His teammates followed his lead all the time, no matter what.

Danzo wasn't a natural manipulator but was a manipulator all the same. He liked emotionless weapons not people. He manipulated people in and out of the country to gain power and had a hunger for power unlike anything that Itachi had ever seen.

Itachi treasured his students, or as he had been think of them recently little brothers and sister, for all their quirks. Kiba with his over-protectiveness, Ino with her motherly care for the rest of them and deadly anger to any that harmed them, Shino for his appreciation of silence but ability to take their loud training, Shikamaru with his endless energy and darker mind, and Naruto with his acceptance of all of them, and all their quirks.

Naruto was actually their most normal looking member. He blended into the background more than any of them, so much that it was hard to really sense him, when he didn't want you to. The fact that, beside Itachi, he was also the most dangerous member of their organization was not forgotten for a second and he still blended into the background when he wanted to. It might have something to do with the fact that he was used to being ignored and could now literally force others to ignore him. (Naruto realized this was because of his subconscious telepathy though he wondered when that had opened to him) The fact that he had tremendous luck (side affect of telekinesis forcing thing to go in his favor), in all but social thing (he couldn't change a persons will… yet), as well was something that made him even more dangerous. Even without clan training he had something that none of them did. He had experience with the darkest parts of humanity and remained whole. For that alone he had their eternal loyalty for he would never give into greed and would always do what was right for them.

Itachi would always support them even if he had to kill all of his clan or the entire village he would support the five of them. He would make sure they lived longer then he himself did. Also the fact that they helped him with his pocky addiction helped them. Kumo was making a treaty with them right now and the Sandaime was always busy that in and of itself was never a good thing. He suspected that Kumo may try something to gain a bloodline limit. Kumo was almost famous for having the fewest bloodline limits, something that Konoha had caused with its seals. As it was Naruto was lucky in that he had no close relatives. Because of the inbreeding of most clans next to no one was more then a second or third cousin. The clan killing seal affects all, of the one it is on relatives that are below five generations away. Because of the Hyuuga's clans size they had survived that over three times already, and luckily the seal also completely destroys any bloodline that it happens upon.

The Uchiha were so closely inner related that Itachi was related to Madara by only four generations. So Madara was his Great-Great-Grandfather so if he had the seal place onto him if Madara was still alive he would have died as well. Unlike many seem to think the Uchiha clan did not come from the Hyuuga clan. The Uchiha clan had been around longer then the Hyuuga, and Madara and his Brother were only clan heads and the first to have their eyes change to the (to the Uchiha clan) famed Mangekyō Sharingan. They used the training version of it that they didn't tell anyone else of; they simple told them that it could also be achieved through killing ones best friend.

Itachi also had been trying to make progress with his friend to teach the five of them. Shisui was extremely loyal to the clan but if Itachi could just get him to meet them then he might be able to shift that loyalty to them instead of to the clan that was manipulating him. Because of his Sharingan's powers, that hadn't been seen since the time of Madara and Izuna, he could manipulate others perspective. He was a master of the Shunshin and Genjutsu expert. More so then even Itachi, he could make layered Genjutsu that near no one could escape and he was nearing the level of the legendary Tsukuyomi. If Itachi could get him to meet with Ino and Naruto then he more then likely would support them just to train the two of them because there were so few people that were interested in Genjutsu and some even think it completely useless. He thought of it as an art form to create a Genjutsu much like Kiba did with his destruction.

Itachi also had been teaching them teamwork so that they would eventually be able to defeat him alone with all their members. Kiba was a bit too brash still and came rushing in without a plan. Shikamaru was very supporting of the idea of teamwork and helped Shino and Naruto. Ino supported Kiba without him knowing so that it looked to Itachi as though Kiba had multiple limbs coming at him and it messed with the signs that he used. Shino silently started making traps for him to fall into, and using his bugs to distract him. Naruto supported Shikamaru with close combat and jutsu that very nearly hit Shikamaru when he is fighting close with Itachi but never actually hit Shikamaru, and herding Itachi towards Shino's traps. Naruto had their respect and he was to Kiba their Alpha. If he gave an order you followed it or you got hurt, either by Shino or Kiba who were their most loyal members.

Shino was his closest friend, trapper and was his second in command; Ino was their support, Kiba their long to mid range fighter, and Shikamaru their close combat. Naruto was the leader that could do any of the things and could beat them when they tried to take him together. Naruto could outlast Shikamaru, He was immune to the Genjutsu that Ino threw at him, he had more chakra then everyone in their organization combined and could easily put Kiba in the hospital for chakra exhaustion, and he could outmaneuver Shino and they rarely worked together because he was the one who gave orders and they weren't willing to take them from anyone else, even each other. The only one he couldn't beat currently was Itachi and he had no doubts that by the time that Naruto graduated from the academy, at his current rate of progress then he would most definitely would be able to defeat him at his current level, but luckily he won't be on his current level by then.

Anyways he had taken the entire day off, as had most shinobi, so that they (his students and him) may watch the signing of the treaty with Kumo, three of said students actually getting jutsu from the treaty because of their elemental alignment. He himself wouldn't gain much except not having to fight in another bloody war. He had become a genin during the last years of the Third Great Ninja War and he had seen enough carnage in the Kyuubi attack and those last years than he ever hoped to see again. Sure he would kill for his students and for pay but he never wanted to see such massacres as what the Yondaime had caused. Itachi was one of the few that were willing to remember the 'Great Yondaime' in a very bad light. He had been there to see the failures, and death caused by it, of the Yondaime. The Yondaime may have been thought of fondly because he had ended the war but if even one of the Sannin, besides Jiraya who though powerful was foolish and rash, had been in charge of the battles that he had there would have been less causality because of logic and strategic thinking that the Sannin had. It was after the Yondaime was put as such that Orichimaru had betrayed them and started his experiments because of the overwhelming sadness that his sensei was so blinded by Jiraya and his general lack of faith in humanity. He eventually had just become insane and started doing experiments on everyone he could well still using his intelligent to survive and escape Sarutobi.

Anyways aways from such negative topics, the Kumo ambassador had just finished signing the treaty and would be going to the inn soon so he would be going with his students to train at their usual spot.

Six hours later

Naruto and Itachi were walking Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, and Kiba home being that they lived so close together. Naruto lived on the opposite side of town as did Itachi but the other clan estates were rather packed together with Shikamaru and Ino living near one another, and Shino's clan neighbors being the Hyuuga and Inuzuka. The Inuzuka lived very far away from them because of the noise their dog made. Also each clan had a part of Konoha land that they governed. The Uchiha governed the civilians, the Nara's the forests to the north and the deer through out the forests surrounding Konoha, the Inuzuka the forest to the west, the Aburame the forest in and around the walls of Konoha, and Hyuuga governed the walls themselves. Every clan had a job and those clans that either died out or abandoned Konoha (Not that this organization blames them for that, having heard all the abuse that Naruto can remember.) had theirs adopted by either civilian clans or added to ninja clans.

Itachi had finally gotten a good name for their organization as well as codenames for everyone. They had named the organization FOX (an irony in and of itself). Itachi had the others choose his codename for him but they all agreed that he was "The Raven". They had named him that because of his hair, his personality, his Genjutsu, and his familiarity with the animal. Ravens are symbolic of death and they naturally teach, protect and hid their own whether they are dead or alive. He personified that, and the only ones he thought of as his own were his students and his brother.

Itachi had codenamed Naruto "Chaos" because of his contradicting nature. Chaos after all gave birth to the universe but was continually changing itself and the universe. Naruto was what had really made the organization work at all. He created it and adapted it. They all followed him and if they had to they would follow him into hell if it meant being with him longer. He was their source, their teamwork and he was their leader, they would always only follow him and what he supported. If he supported the current Hokage so did they, if he supported Kiri so do they. He could ask them to kill themselves but they wouldn't go quite that far for him… yet. Itachi was certain that in time they would do whatever he asked them too. He also had happened on a fox kit, early that day (It being Itachi's inspiration to call their organization FOX) and had been taken with it and it had become his pet. It was a male of about one year.

Shino was coded "The Void". He was near emotionless but silent like the void. He had feelings and emotions but rarely showed them and even rarer was for him to actually express them. His mind was also, from what Ino said, not somewhere one of her clan wanted to stay for long because it grabbed onto someone and tried hard not to let them go and got a stronger grab the longer they were inside. Also he never lets go of his friendships.

Ino was coded "The Striker" and "The Illusionist". She nearly always hit when she threw a weapon, she knew how to work with her weapons, she was their Genjutsu expert, and it confused the enemy in their numbers, all things that she wanted. She appeared normal by all standards, but was far from it much like an illusion. She was coded Striker because she was their striking lady. As abnormal as every single one of them more sadistic than most of them combined, although Shino was as sadistic, if not more so then she. She was called Striker because she would always hit were she wanted it to hit. And she was strikingly beautiful or, all of them thought together, she will be when she was older. They usually called her Striker when talking in code. When writing in code they put SI for her. (The others are quite obvious)

Kiba was coded "The Hound". 'He is more feral then the rest of his clan and he was connected to a hound, so why shouldn't he be named it' thought Itachi. He was rash like a dog and aggressive, but he was willing to put everything on the line for them. He was more loyal to them then to his own clan, most probably because he would be called a monster for becoming so feral when he really wanted to fight all out. He also was very vengeful if you hurt, or if you dared to kill, one of his pack-members. He was also a little overzealous with his loyalty.

Shikamaru was coded "The Shadow". He, to a civilian, was only a shadow when he moved at full speed and he was connected deeply with shadows. They only time one would willingly see him out of shadows was when he was traveling or when using a Raiton jutsu. His first priority was to them like the rest of FOX. He believed in Naruto and knew what he could do. He was their realist. He knew what all of them could do and what levels of combat they could fight at and of whom they could fight. He got information of all the Nuke-Nin ever in the Bingo book of every single country. He also got some things from Shino to help detect at what level of chakra they had. It went all the way to Kage and short-circuits when pointed at Naruto.

True Naruto had some control of it but not enough to not short-circuit something like that. To a sensor type the area (around a radius of 25 feet around him) was flowing with chakra. He distributed his chakra into the air and earth then returned it to himself so as to make himself less of a target, after 25 feet however it (the detector) says he is a small fox with a fox kit. It also had the unexpected result of giving him great chakra manipulation abilities when it was outside of his body. Usual someone makes jutsu inside of their bodies and then releases it but jutsu weren't so limited. He could manipulate his chakra outside of his body something that most don't learn tell becoming Chuunin.

As Itachi was getting out of his thoughts they happened to see a man wearing completely black clothing sneaking out of the Hyuuga compound. FOX also happened to see a struggling bag in his hands. Kiba always the most forward and blunt started to do hand seals. Ino seeing the guy as well started to do some of her own well also letting out a low whistle that sounded much like a shuriken when thrown in the air and mumbled something about an invert world. Shikamaru removed the small amount of weight his body could handle. Shino started to remove the traps that he had hidden on his body and place them in areas that he thought were good enough to capture/kill the enemy. Naruto removed the weight he had on, and started collecting all of his chakra in the 25 foot radius that he made to dampen his signature. That had the effect of making him look like a big flare or a mushroom cloud to a sensor type and a flare to normal shinobi. He also let lose three shuriken, two hidden in the shadow of the first.

Itachi let them fight but prepared to intervene at any moment. He hid in some shadows away from them. He could tell by the chakra levels of the person that they were a chuunin, at least, and wanted to see how his students measured up when facing an opponent of that level. The Chuunin was very nearly hit by the lightning bolt sent by Kiba and didn't see the concealed illusion. He dodged the first and second shuriken but was scratched on the side of his torso. He quickly did some hand signs and called out Raiton: Furiokosukeidenki (Lightning Release: Electrical Enhancer) before slipping into a Taijutsu stance and putting the bag down.

Shikamaru charged at him, Naruto started a wind jutsu, Ino was maintaining her illusion, Kiba was starting another set of hand seals, and Shino had grabbed the forgotten bag after setting traps behind the guy. The guy punched at Shikamaru.

Kiba let lose another lightning bolt, Shikamaru reached him and started fighting in hand to hand well avoiding contact with his actual hands, Ino was still maintaining her illusion, Naruto finished his hand seals and called out Fuuton: Kaze Hashi no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Bridge Technique) it curled around him and pulled him forward, straight into Shikamaru's incoming fist. Shino seeing that they didn't currently need his help cut open the bag so that the kidnapped was relatively free for now. The Chuunin tried hitting with his left in front of him to hit Shikamaru but missed because of the Invert World Genjutsu. It didn't change everything simply left, right, back, and forward. It fucked with vision and nerves so that it seems like you are throwing a left punch but are really throwing a right punch. Move forward you move back, ECT.

The Chuunin got a shot at Shikamaru and then finally realized that he was in a Genjutsu. He dispelled it before dodging another lightning bolt from Kiba. He was however hit in the back by a pissed off Anko. Anko had just been walking by when she saw this guy taking on four kids and a fifth getting a bag off a girl. Anko, obviously seeing the signs of a kidnapping, decided to help the brats. She also realized that he had kidnapped the Hyuuga heiress and that meant one thing only, that whoever he was delivering her to was going to make her a brood mother for Hyuuga. That meant rape and if there was one thing Anko hated more then Orochimaru it was rapists. She hit him first in a major blood vessel on both shoulders and then hit him in the back of the head with the ring of a kunai. As she was doing this the others disappeared and Hinata looked almost lovingly at her as his blood poured from him onto her. (Parts I am taking from Karasu of Jump are the people in the organization and I changed that slightly. Also I am taking the reason behind Hinata's blood obsession in that story and taking it a bit farther.)

Itachi and Naruto, seeing Anko, told the others to leave. They left a note on Hinata that wouldn't be found for some time before leaving as well. Anko just supported the girl before making sure the bastard would live so that she could interrogate him. Not to mention remove his ability to have children.

3 months later (yes there is no Kumo killing Hinata's uncle so no big prick/asshole/fate's bitch Neji) Naruto age 5.

Hinata found the note that they left her one month earlier. Itachi and Naruto had left the note because they had noticed something that the others didn't. The moment she had seen the guy's blood her eyes had turned blood red. They had noticed that her eyes didn't change till she saw blood but then they changed and she wanted to harm the person the blood belonged to. They had shown her, her father's blood and her eyes turned crimson. They had shown her their blood and they stayed the same. She was truly unique in her family because her eyes had changed what she could see. She could force people to bleed with her strikes as well as lowering their ability to use chakra because the tenketsu were all placed on top of veins.

Her jyuuchishiken or Gentle Blood Fist not only closes their ability to use chakra but also started to bleed them dry. They had helped her make it so that she could activate her eyes special ability. Her eyes let her see the circulation system and close it. She could make someone have a heart attack whenever she wanted simple by looking with her eyes and pocking them in the chest. They had her grow out her nails as to make her pinpoint finger strikes pierce as well as caused blunt damage. They also told her about Chakra's ability to harden thing so that she could literally slash through a steel wall though she couldn't do so now, in a long time from now it is possible, because she didn't have enough chakra to do so yet. They had also been trying to get her eyes to stay blood red. She could keep them up for about twenty minutes without seeing blood so far.

She joined FOX and became "The Blood". She was obsessed with blood since she saw Anko almost bath in the guy's blood during her rescue and after well he was being interrogate by her. She was their Tracker as well as being their assassin, Taijutsu, medic and seal expert. To quote her "I want to be of use to FOX, and our leader. I will be the best medic in this or any other world if he so asks it of me and he has. My other abilities are just to help FOX incase the others are hurt and to cover all our bases".

After only a month she was able to use all of the Hyuuga clan jutsu (for there was only a tiny amount of them and they don't require a lot of chakra besides the defense) and had started making her own so that she could become more then her clan. She also learned that she was sensor type and that added to her tracking ability. She was at a proficient level of sealing and was learning slowly so as to not make mistakes. Because of clan law, as she had not just yet been banished but she planned to soon enough, she couldn't learn Ninjutsu outside of the Hyuuga clan jutsu so she simply made more that fit her new style. And she used her Water alignment to control the blood that her strikes caused. She also was learning how to control blood inside of others bodies.

She also secretly learned Ninjutsu and had Ino put mental blocks around them so that others of her clan couldn't find them. All of FOX had Ino do so, so that their styles and abilities were not stolen. They also had it so that any memory that may involve FOX was stored behind those walls as well. Now the only thing they had to worry about was the Sharingan. Itachi really couldn't blame them for that at all he also agreed on the thought that his clan is a bunch of thieves that didn't and wouldn't work for their power and had an unreasonable amount of arrogance. The only ones that really were outside of that were so far was the Twins as Itachi had taken to calling Madara and Izuna, his own siblings (notice the plural), Obito may he rest in peace, his mother, and the small amount of children under the age of 5. Even the civilian Uchiha had great arrogance because they were from the 'noble Uchiha clan' even though they could do nothing that made them at all noble.

Itachi got off of the thought of his clan and thought to his best friend who he had finally managed to convince to meet with FOX. Hinata had also shown an interest in Genjutsu, after all what better way to make it seem like natural death then an illusion of his natural death, but she didn't want to master it like Naruto and Ino did. Then again Naruto wanted to master every aspect of being a Shinobi. Naruto also wanted their organization to work as a mercenary group as he had told Itachi and Shino only.

This was of course after the Sandaime died and they defected because he was honor bound, by his own code of honor no less, to help him until then. That didn't mean the others in FOX couldn't silently plan his death for the near future and Naruto even encouraged them too. He didn't like the old man and used ever opportunity to insult him in subtle ways. But the old man did help Naruto for quite some time and that meant that he was bound to help the old man tell his death or he save his life whichever came first though Itachi and Shino thought together 'He would likely kill him straight afterwards if he save his life.' When Shino in his own blunt manner asked that, Naruto laughed and said "yeah most likely but mostly because I don't like him" Itachi had a deadpanned expression at that and thought 'a truly unique code of honor where once whatever is binding him stops he kills the person that had him bond'.

Next day

Shisui was going to meet with the three of them that were going to learn the art of Genjutsu as he called it. The others would be there as well, just in case, he did something that could possible harm them. Itachi was preparing the meeting place. It was just a clearing in a forest as far away from any other ninja as possible. It was secret meeting for a reason. No one but those that participated in it would remember it. The Genjutsus that layered the clearing also helped as well as the fact that some of the residue chakra from the Kyuubi attack had taken residence there.

In total no one wanted to be there but those that were going to participate in the meeting. The Inuzuka and the Aburame particularly did not want to be there because Kyuubi's chakra living in plants and animals plus it current (and only) host in the same general area cause their companions to freak out, having them on top of each other was just asking them to never be near the area again. The fact that Kyuubi was also slowly leaking chakra out of Naruto's body and into the environment also helped keep people away. Shisui would sense the Genjutsu but not the Kyuubi's chakra which would keep the Sandaime from spying on their meeting.

Shisui was walking to the meeting. The others could sense him since he didn't try to hide himself from them. All of FOX was in the clearing waiting for him, doing their own things. Shino was leaning on a tree silent as always; Kiba was in the tree branches' playing with his pup Akamaru, Ino was mediating in the middle of the clearing, Shikamaru was practicing his punches on a nearby tree, Hinata was laying on the ground besides Ino, and Naruto was sitting with his fox kit climbing all over him. Itachi was making sure no one saw their meeting and covering all their chakra signatures with his own.

Shisui walked into the clearing. Shino's glasses gleamed, meaning he was watching him very closely, Kiba and Akamaru stopped playing and sat down on their branch and watched him, and Shikamaru stopped practicing and was tensely watching him while leaning against a tree. Ino, Hinata, and Naruto got up. Naruto's fox kit jumped up to join Kiba. Shisui looked like your normal Uchiha he had the black eyes, the raven-like black hair, the aura of nobility around him and of course, his traditionalist Uchiha outfit, fan included of course. The three in front of him were to be his students if he agreed with Itachi. He would rather not but he always did want to teach someone who was willing to learn his art.

Shisui spoke first "so you are the three that Itachi has been trying to get me to teach. You don't look like much and two of you don't even look like you will use Genjutsu very often."

Naruto responded "I wish to master every ninja art so I don't often use Genjutsu but then again even though Itachi is a good teacher he isn't a Genjutsu master. So I don't know how to properly make Genjutsu on the level of a Genjutsu master."

"Someone else that realizes that Itachi isn't a Genjutsu master, even though he thinks himself one, I must say you are good Naruto." Shisui said with a smile before continuing "To truly be a Genjutsu master one must have imagination and willingness to change. The very first Genjutsu master was child of the age of 8. He lived roughly around a decade after the time of the Rikudō Sennin (meaning he was dead for ten years before the child came into existence). He invented the art of illusions." He gained an almost maniacal look in his eyes and his grin matched it.

He breathed before continuing "The Rikudō created Ninjutsu but a child created the art that should be more feared, Genjutsu. Genjutsu can be used for any number of things and if one is powerful enough they can even change reality. The Kurama clan here in Konoha is the perfect example of this. Their Genjutsu can kill and it isn't because of a bloodline limit they simply have the knowledge of how to do so, engrained in their very genes. The child master that made Genjutsu was part of that clan and being a friend to the clan is how I know all of this. He (the child) made a Genjutsu that transferred all of his knowledge to his descendants, they just can't access it. Some of them can however make their Genjutsu real and extremely hard to escape. I hope to be at the same level as he was." His eyes lost their maniacal look and his grin followed. "I will take you, Naruto, as my student but the others have as of yet to prove themselves."

Ino said "I will be the Genjutsu mistress of this group you see around you. I don't care if I have to beat you with all I have, I will be taught by you!" She nearly screamed the last sentence then breathed deeply and continued "I don't care for the history but I do care for the abilities. I don't care if I have to learn it by myself, like the kid who made it did. I will be a Genjutsu mistress and I will be on the same level as everyone else here." The others knew that Ino felt somewhat left behind because of their abilities. But to hear it like that made them want to help her more. But they all knew that to do so would only wound her pride and so they stopped themselves. Ino said one more thing "I am Ino Yamanaka and I am the Striker and Illusionist of FOX"

Shisui said "Then I will take you, Ino Yamanaka, as my apprentice and teach you all of my knowledge and even prepare scrolls in the case of my death or absent. Now then Hyuuga, why do you wish to learn my art"

Hinata said "Besides it being the only art I can learn legally." He nodded "It is to help all of them. I am their back up. I have a need to be on equal ground with them and that will never change. I need to be able to do more then be just a supporter. I want to be able to do more then what I have been, to be more then useless to them. I need to be able to help them all."

Shisui looks her in the eyes. He sees her eyes bled to crimson in her determination. He closes his eyes. Then he says "Very well then. I will take you all on as my students and Ino as my Apprentice. If you continue to want as you do, then seek her to teach you. Before I go Hyuuga do you mind telling me your name?"

Hinata said "I am Hinata Hyuuga and I Am 'The Blood' of FOX"

He nodded and spiked his Chakra to signal to Itachi that he was done. Then he left. They later met in the same clearing to begin learning.

They continued to learn for the next year from Itachi and Shisui. Shisui eventual became "The Eyes". He was not only their spy but also their negotiator, along with the person that would get FOX jobs. He was their Illusionary Teacher, along with their support. He also helped Hinata in seals, as well as taking it to it much like it was his own art. He said that it was very similar but much deadlier when making errors.

Then Sarutobi learned of them. Sarutobi was in a meeting with his two teammates to see what to do.

Sarutobi said "We could have Shisui and Itachi sent on a suicide mission, but that would leave them just as powerful as before."

Homura (the old dude) said "That would be ill-beneficial to us, and the village. They would seek vengeance against the village. And they would still have the teachings of the undoubtedly two most powerful Uchiha alive today. There is also the chance that they left something behind for them or that they survive and that would mean they would be suspicious of us."

Koharu said "Why not just have a Yamanaka remove all their memories of this then?"

Sarutobi shakes his head and said "It would remove at least two years of memories and the only one in the clan that would be able to do that would be the Clan head and I don't currently have him under my control. Also it would have ill effects on all of them and if Ino ever became as powerful as her father then she could recover it because the brain is like a sponge and besides information it itself removes it never truly leaves. Also they could all be good, powerful, loyal, weapons for us in the future so I will not have an ill affect on them."

Homura said "Why not seals then?"

Koharu said "Surely your successor left some seals around that could help with a problem like this."

Sarutobi said "That is a good idea I will go and research it now. Control the council for me, will you two?"

Both nodded as Sarutobi left and went to research in his private library. Sarutobi found a Combined Memory Seal that release all of them when a certain action is taken. Sarutobi also found other seals that would be interlocked with the Memory Seal. For Shikamaru it was a Draining Seal that made him have the same amount of energy as the rest of his clan and a Muscle Locker that put more limits on his muscles along with the Memory Seal. For Ino he found a Mental Suppression Seal, a Genjutsu Block, which was made to block Genjutsu and make the user unable to cast Genjutsu, and a False Personality Seal along with the Memory Seal. For Shino it was just the Memory Seal. Naruto had a Muscle Locker, Mental Suppression, Supercharge Seal, which made one have lots of energy with little intelligent, and a Genjutsu Block along with the Memory Seal. Kiba had a Chakra Suppression Seal, along with the Memory Seal. Hinata had a Coward Seal, False Personality Seal and a Suppression Seal that suppressed everything about her, along with the Memory Seal. Shisui and Itachi only had the Memory Seal as they didn't want them to know that they were being manipulated. Most of the seals stayed in place for the entire two years before the hug between Shino and Naruto broke the Combined Memory Seal that released the rest of the seals.

Review and tell me whats wrong or endure and make it worse. Anyways thanks for reading and please tell me what gender I should make Haku.

Anyways Till I Update again,

**Silver Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: FOX's new base**

Angel of death chapter 5

I came across a review that made me feel like everyone should know this. I don't see the Rikudō Sennin as a kami he was just the first person to learn to use chakra besides to help people physically, as is shown by taijutsu, but he did have extreme control, better then even Tsunade. He had so much control that he could split the Juubi into nine different piece that were later collected by individual demons that later added it to their essence. He also was a seal master that's only real rival was the Yondaime Hokage but he was still slightly better because he could see chakra and saw its effect on the human body and so did some seals on his own body to prevent the Juubi's corrupt chakra, as it was not a demon but an actual force of nature that had been corrupted by something. The Juubi's pieces are the Bijuu's chakra and their Yoki, from being demons, is their normal power source. This is important because of something later on in the chapter.

"Normal talking"

Jutsu

(Me talking to you)

(Present Naruto realizing something)

Chi= mental energy

Ki = physical energy

Disclaimer: No ownership of anything in story except OC and Ideas though anyone can use them if they ask.

Present time

Now onto the Story

Naruto and Shino had just woken from information overload. Two years worth of information made itself known to them in an instant so their conscious mind rebooted to realign all the information and other such things. Their brains were just fine as it could take information ten times over but their conscious mind could not. Naruto looked at Shino, Shino looked at Naruto and if someone was there they would have thought that those two had somehow had a conversation in the second their eyes met. Shino left to get the rest of FOX together, well Naruto left to prepare their old meeting spot. (Same place as where they meet Shisui)

Shino first went to get Kiba since it was the, to quote the Nara Clan, lest troublesome option. He would then have Kiba go get the others well waiting, and hiding from the gate guards, for Hinata to come out and then get her to come to their meeting. Kiba, well a good friend and a member of FOX, was quite pathetic at using stealth it just didn't fit him at all. Also with it being that they would have to wait for Hinata since technical they weren't friends, it was impossible for Kiba mainly because he could not wait. It went against some of his instincts unless he was hunting someone and that always ended with someone died. They didn't have enough people for Kiba to suddenly kill their medic, plus with how protective of Hinata both Shikamaru and Ino were, it would probably end with two of their members' dead. So Shino quietly waited for Hinata, he didn't have to wait long however because she walked out and told the guards that she was going on a walking. She walked out of range of their Byakugans' before Shino showed himself.

Hinata said "So did the others awake as well?"

Shino answered "From what I have seen, yes."

Hinata said "Same old place or are we going somewhere new?"

Shino shrugged, not knowing if Naruto had a different place for them to meet. It was very likely that he did especially since they were caught in that clearing. So coming up with an answer he said "Same old place, for now."

She nodded, before both vanish to go to the clearing.

With Kiba when he left Shino

Ino and Shikamaru were not happy. No they were the farthest thing from happy. They now had to act as though they were a fan-girl and a Lazy bastard respectively. They had to act as though they had the seals still on them. Oh they were going to kill the elder council. It didn't matter to them at all that at one time almost all of them were on Kage level and one of them was still on Kage level and in the Upper Kage level. They didn't care if they had to reach that level, they would simply to kill the elder Council and the Sandaime. They would then make sure it looked like Iwa or Kiri simply because they did not want to appear as those things. So yeah Kiba was in a corner hiding and watching them take their frustration out on the poor trees. He pitied those trees and he swore he heard them scream more then once.

Anyways to clarify there are three classifications for Kage Level. The first is lower Kage Level or as other Kages call it Barely Kage Level. Those on that level are above Sannin level but wouldn't be able to stand up against more then one. Middle Kage level is, were they could kill two of those at Sannin level (yes every major village has three Sannin and every minor has one and the Konoha Sannin are all Lower Middle to Higher Middle Kage level) before dying to a third but not without greatly injuring the third or Higher Middle Level Kage where you could kill all three. Middle Kage has the most among the Kages so much that there is a lower and higher level. And then their Upper Kage Level it is a rarely reached level. Those that have reached it can be counted on two hands and a foot.

Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, princess of Uzu, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and of some relation to Naruto. (actually using what FOX knows of since this is all Kiba's thoughts) She lost control of the fox on September 26th unknown reason and supposedly died in the sealing, possibly died from the fox's chakra. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Killer E who is the Yondaime for Kumo, The Sandaime for Kumo, the Shodai for Iwa and Kiri, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakuzu, Hanzo Hattori, who became the first to choose the Sannin, Yagura (the Jinchuuriki for the Three tails), Killer Bee and the Sandaime Kazekage.

Of those only Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hanzo Hattori, Killer E, Killer Bee, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Yagura are alive. Kakuzu having supposedly died of age somewhere, and the Sandaime Kazekage maybe alive but that was highly unlike. The others had died in history and had it documented. The only ones to ever pass that level in living memory was Namikaze Minato who was the Yondaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. The only one not from the era of the clan wars was the Yondaime. He was idiot in strategy and choices, had terrible luck, and was very nearly as bad at gamble as Tsunade but he was a fucking powerhouse and genius when it came to Nin or Fuin Jutsu, Chakra Physical attacks and Seals respectively, creating or using them.

Those that were alive were scary as all hell. Sarutobi is the most normal of them all and is a peace lover but can kill two upper middle class Kages and still survive. Hanzo just refused to die, even though he was well over eighty years old and already had great-great-great grand children. Killer E is a battle loving, fun loving, insanely strong and he breaks things whenever he got emotional. Killer Bee is a wannabe rapper, and he was horrible at it but he can control the eight tails and tends to tame all animals alround him.

Hoshigaki Kisame is a scary freaking monster. He likes battle so much that he found a way to become one with his sword for a period of time. Kisame is as battle hungry as a human can get and was call the monster of the mist for a reason. He just doesn't die. It is probably that his battle lust and reliance on his sword might kill him one day if his sentient blade decided that it liked someone else better. Yagura is the strangest because he decided that if he was going to be the host of the Sanbi, that he would destroy all the bloodlines in his country in revenge. The fact that he convinced the Daimyo to support him in it made it so much worst.

Kakuzu was greedy as all hell; some would even go as far as to say he was greed incarnate. He supposedly had only been like that after stealing something from the waterfall village, after they wrongly tried to punish him for not being able to kill Senju Hashirama. After that he became a bounty hunter that had an obsession with hearts. The Sandaime Kazekage was worst then Yagura. He became a Tyrant and killed near anyone that so much as disagreed with him. One such person was Akasuna Sasori, but the Sandaime didn't kill him. Sasori disappeared from Suna before he could. Sasori disagreed with his methods, and because of it the Sandaime destroyed almost everything on puppets in Suna. He soon disappeared after that incident, possibly the work of Sasori.

Also those closest to Reaching Upper Kage Level (from now on to be known as UKL) are or were Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, Akasuna Sasori, Jashin (look at chapter 1 to understand this), Zetsu, Jugo, Terumi Mei, Ao, who was/is the only seal master that was/is in Kiri. He broke a cage bird seal, took an eye, implanted it in his own eye socket, made useless by an attack from Hatake Sakumo during the Second Shinobi War, and sealed the three tails in Yagura. Kurozuchi (grand daughter of the Sandaime of Iwa), Hatake Kakashi, at one time but no longer anywhere near his old power during the days of his sensei. He allow his depression of losing all of his team either through death or abandonment to effect him so deeply that he hasn't trained for years, Hatake Sakumo, Jiraya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Those that are currently dead are Hatake Sakumo (by his own hand no less), Jashin (he's been dying for years and hasn't taken a new name yet from what they had gathered), and Uchiha Shisui.

Kiba thought over all this information and decided that really some people are too lazy or too stupid. 'Kakashi could have reached it to 'show' his dead comrades that their sacrifices were not in vain, but decide that he wanted to be an idiot and goes into a depression. Uchiha Itachi is going to die by the hands of FOX either the entire organization or just some of us,' Kiba thought looking at Ino as she vented on a tree and heard a near silent scream coming from it, He shuddered before thinking 'because he had betrayed us by killing Shisui. Jiraya turned into a perverted idiot that couldn't look out for himself if he wanted to. Tsunade turned to gambling and drinking decreasing her life span and Chakra because of it. Orochimaru turned to experiments and obsession and as such had destroyed his body over and over again. Jugo went insane and stopped practicing in anything besides his insane cursed bloodline/seal. Zetsu had a horrible reaction to the death of his family. He killed and ate their killers, went more then slightly insane, awakened his demonic bloodline, grew a second personality, turned to cannibalism and started eating people. It didn't do anything for him or against him except that he forgot a lot of things and didn't eat for long periods of times so decreasing his chakra and splitting it in half with his other personality.' Kiba watched Shikamaru take his frustration out on the ground causing quite a bit of noise and silently thought that it was likely that Shino would have poisoned them with something that caused a paralysis and then took them to clearing. He likely would have giving them the antidote at the end of the meeting, just before leaving.

He continued his thoughts on the previous matters 'Akasuna Sasori was alright and probably has reached that level by now unless he let his obsession with puppets consume him. Jashin continually dies, not of his own choice, and forgets everything. Mei Terumi was alright for now but is fighting against Yagura so it she may die soon. Ao was alright as well but thinks of things in manliness and is fighting against Yagura. Kurozuchi is the Granddaughter of the Sandaime of Iwa and was one of the few that could take his position by force if she so wished. Not that he is a sluck himself but he has been slowly decreasing in power since the end of the Third War. She wants her grandfather to live the rest of his life how he wants, though that doesn't stop her from continually asking if he wanted to resign the position. She will most likely reach that level very soon, and the fact that she is hot as hell, and crazy as shit makes me think that all powerful women are. I wonder if our generation will be as messed up as the last few.' He shook himself from his thoughts as he saw his companions calming down.

He also knew the truth of what happened in the 'massacre'. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the last Uchiha, as many wanted to say in the village now a days, it's just that he is the one that has the most potential to have the Sharingan. Plenty of women (who couldn't have the Sharingan because it only appeared in males but did have their own unique version of it they called the flowing flower eye) were still alive and weren't able to have children that had the sharingan without someone who actually had the potential to have the sharingan. No one below the age of 10 was killed as well. Itachi's mother Mikoto was also still alive but currently in a coma from injures inflicted on her. Many policemen who didn't have the sharingan and weren't in the ninja sect were still alive. Many civilian Uchiha were still alive as well, only the really arrogant ones weren't, so in total only about 100 policemen were died and only 50 Ninja were, with a small amount of civilians as well.

Kiba started towards the clearing. He noticed that they had calmed enough to see reason and were following him. He motioned Akamaru to follow him.

At the clearing.

Naruto was currently sitting in the clearing by a tree that if it had a mouth could likely swallow him whole, but then again most trees in fire country are like that. They become like that or they die from the fires that cause havoc throughout the country. He was thinking about the previous Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. She very well could have been a cousin or such to him, but that would insinuate that his family was more demonic and so more affected by the effects of chakra. If his deal with Kyuubi went through he could very well become a Bijuu or a Pureblood demon because of his more demonic origin.

Most mortals that become demons become what demons call half-bloods because they are still very connected to humans and the chakra didn't entirely purge their blood of humanity. He would also give his friends in FOX immortality through his then turned Yoki (demonic energy) after becoming a demon. He would also try to open up their ability to use Chi and Ki now, but he thought it unlikely. He had his open since an incident with the villagers when he was three. Those that were in the mob that got him during that incident didn't live long after. He used all of his chi reserves but he had killed them all with their own weapons, unless they could take a metal spike through the head of course, which very few people can now a days.

He brought himself out of his thoughts and took out the book with Genjutsu ink. He was going to read it until the Genjutsu started to affect him again and didn't allow him to see more. He was surprised by the amount of information it had. It had some techniques that he could learn but wasn't going to yet. He first needed to get his organization in working order again. Hinata and Shino would be his team and he would be sure of that. Kiba Ino and Shikamaru continued at the academy with their generation. They would hopefully be on the same team. If not then they could secretly kill off their teammates if needed and go and start helping their Organization's reputation. FOX had loyalty to one thing and that was each other. You seriously hurt, cripple or kill anyone in FOX and you die a horrible death. That included those inside of FOX.

Then there was the partnering. Hinata and Kiba worked well together, and it might be bad when Kiba's urges might become more mate oriented when they were older because of his feral nature. They could very well become a team that was like that of the Akatsuki. Hell Hinata might very well react positively and give Kiba a fuck, but that was the second best case scenario, with cutting his balls off in as the worst possible scenario, or in the best get into a relationship with him. Shikamaru and Ino worked like they had all their life. Ino was in charge and Shikamaru followed her orders while advising her. Shino and he were also going to be partners. They had always worked together and teamwork was natural to them. Shino followed his orders as well as he could. He also allowed him to be himself and relax and bounce ideas off Shino.

Then there was the recruiting. They could get the other clan heirs and some of the prodigies from the other classes and upper/lower classmen. They would approach their sensei and ask them as well at a decent time. So if everything goes according to plan, not that it was likely plans of mice and men and all that, that made their numbers encompass two Jounin, 1 more clan heir, Lee from the class behind Naruto, Tenten from the same class as Lee, Neji possibly from the same class, Hiyori from the class above Naruto, and Yuuko from the same class as Hiyori. If they didn't agree to join them Ino would erase the information from their minds, Hinata would make sure that their minds never resurrected the information, and Shikamaru would use his shadows to hide that information from the subconscious. If that didn't work the bodies would be more then hidden, they would never be found again.

He continued to read his book tell he saw that all of the living, and in Fire Country, FOX members were in the clearing. He closed his book quietly and put it in his Kunai pouch (like Kakashi has his Icha Icha). He looked to Kiba, who was more feral then he had ever seen him before. He looked to Hinata to see her bloodlust, lust, and red eyes. She was able to activate it on will alone now, that was good. He looked to Shikamaru. He saw an irritated shadow user. That alone was a very bad thing for the one receiving it. It meant the shadow user was very battle thirsty, bloodthirsty, and wanted to consume everything in shadows. He was gluttony or wraith, instead of sloth like the rest of his clan. Naruto looked to Ino, who was sharpening her weapons. If he didn't know that she was a Genjutsu user, and would eventually be a Genjutsu Mistress, than he would have thought that she was only a weapon user, her body structure was that of a weapon user most certainly. He also knew that she really was Striker and Illusion. She had created an alternate personality to be Striker or was it Illusion, neither knew which was the original but they really were two people in one body.

He looked to his partner, his oldest friend, and the one who helped make the organization, Shino and saw his silent support and his undying willingness to help Naruto in absolutely everything. He would never manipulate Shino, and of all of them, he trust Shino the most. The others may very well succumb to what chakra could, and would if they continued to be ninja, do to them; however Shino was already around his chakra level and he knew he had more chakra then the top five Jounin of the village when they opened the first three of the Hachimon gates.

Shino being on the same chakra level as him meant a number of thing to him. Being that Shino never really used jutsu that either meant that his bugs ate all of a Zero tailed Bijuu's chakra, which was highly unlikely, or he was hiding his abilities from the rest of the organization. Shino and Naruto both knew that within his 25 foot radius that his chakra covered, to make sure that he wasn't a beacon to the rest of the country(s), he was also able to sense nearly everything. That included others level of chakra. The tailed beasts weren't beacons because no one could sense them, that or they were really good at hiding their signatures from everything else, since they were known to attack each other when they entered each others territory. The only thing that humans really remembered of the Bijuu was their killing intent because they really disliked humans, in general. Some liked humans that they meet personal and when they did use Chakra instead of Yoki their chakra conveyed their feelings for humans. To most humans their Chakra conveyed their hatred or those that are liked by Bijuu their feelings, friendship, comradeship, brother/sisterhood, or love, for them.

Shino's bugs ate nearly 50% of his chakra so he could use jutsu he just didn't because they had never encountered something that warranted him to. Also nearly 30% of his chakra was sealed by his body to keep it living. So he had 20% of the Chakra of a zero tailed Bijuu, which was more then some Jounin in Konoha. It was because of his bugs constantly eating 50% of his chakra, something that was highly unusual for bug of the Aburame clan because they are not usually able to take that much chakra, from the time he was a baby that he had such reserves and because of the constant feeding of his bugs he would have been able to use jutsu at the age of 12 and have the same reserves that he did now at 15, that was before his training with the rest of FOX. His bugs also had the nice side effect of completely hiding his chakra, something the rest of his clan lacked. He didn't know if it was because of his experiments on them or if it was because they had evolved. He knew that they ate half of his chakra because they had evolved but beyond that he didn't know what they really did.

Naruto stood up. The others nodded to him to make the first move. Naruto said "You all know why we are here. I will simply tell you what we are going to do. Void, Blood, and I will be in the academy and graduate in two years time. Hound you will be training with Akamaru, to have him reach our standards. Illusion, Striker, Shadow I want you three too be above our standards. Illusion you will become a Genjutsu Mistress and Striker you will be a Weapon mistress. Shadow you will be a Taijutsu master, and able to beat your father, the most strategic man or woman in your clan at Shogi (Japanese chess or General's chess) and poker, Shogi for strategy and Poker to pick and choose your battles. Hound you are expected to have the same standard as them. Eyes you can come out now."

Shisui who had been watching from above Naruto jumped into the clearing. Naruto just looked at him and his face conveyed 'Explain how you're alive, now.'

Shisui cleared his throat nervously since he knew Naruto and the others were annoyed at the misinformation. Shisui said "You all know what my dream was of course, being able to physically affect others and such with Genjutsu. Well I accomplished it. I tricked Itachi into believing that he had killed me and the grief of that act caused him to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. In a sense he really did kill me just not me, me. I very well could have fooled myself and made an Illusionary body that my mind transferred to, I don't know. I broke some of the Seal on me and was able to reduce it to near nothing half a year ago but if I acted suspicious the Sandaime would have killed me so I could not approach any of you. I had to wait tell you actually broke the seal before I could approach you again. I know he is still extremely loyal to FOX but the seal also made him loyal to the Sandaime. That is how I survived. What do you wish me to do Chaos?"

Naruto replied "What were you doing before the sealing?" he asked rhetorically "You will teach Shadow, Illusion, Blood and I. When you're not teaching, you will be helping our organization's reputation and being our spy. In the next two years you will be very busy making us a spy network, improving our reputation and teaching us. Now then all of you follow me we will be going to one of the few places that the Sandaime will not be able to see us, detect us or find us at all." He turned around and head towards Konoha's walls. The others immediately followed him. The only one to hesitate following his orders was Akamaru and that was for the briefest of seconds.

He led them to a small opening in Konoha's walls. He did some hand signs and they felt their chakra change. He motioned them to get in quickly. As they all got in their chakra changed back. He said "This is a sewer pipe that leads into the village but Seals only allow things that's chakra is that of an alligator or other animal enter or leave. Crap and such also leaves but because of its lack of chakra, it just bypasses the seal. The jutsu I did made the seal think that we were alligators. Now then continue following."

They followed the pipe before turning right then right again at the next corner, then left and then right and finally coming to a door. Naruto opened it and motioned them in. As they entered they saw what had to be a lab at one point in time. Naruto started explaining "This is one of the first labs that Orochimaru made during the middle of the Third war. Right after the Yondaime started using his flying thunder god or Hirashin. He abandoned it later for bigger spaces but this will be our base from now on. Void, Blood, convince your parents to let you enter the academy by the end of the week, please. I will also be trying sometime tomorrow, now then dismissed. Do what you like but tell no one of us, for now. That includes you Eyes. If you use the entrance I showed you, the hand signs are right over there" points to a wall opposite him "and it only lasts ten seconds. Also a word of warning Void and I are going to set up traps on all the other tunnels that lead to this base." He turned and exited the room. Shino was right behind him and he knew it.

They were going to trap all paths but the one they just showed the others to make sure they had no trespassers. They would have brought Hinata as well but seals were not something that they would need. The Byakugan was not infallible and so they would make traps that target their weaknesses. Most Byakugan users can't see through things like concert and thick wood, they also tend not to look down but up because it is the most obvious of human weaknesses. So they would set up traps that weren't obvious, such as a pressure step that lets loss poisoned senbons from a wall, and from the floor behind them incase they look up, at the back of the neck straight through the byakugan's greatest weakness, their blind spot. They knew of it because of Hinata, it helps to have one of the ones you're trying to keep out on your side.

They would also let lose gases. All of their traps were deadly and got deadlier the closer to their base that you got. They were thankful that Kiba would, eventually, learn earth jutsu that could increase the amount of space they had. That or they could simply take over all of the sewers and make sure that no one dared to enter them from fear of the traps that littered it. They heard the echo of footsteps. Naruto went behind a corner and had Shino go to the opposite side so that when the person walked by they would easily kill them with a kunai to the head/neck/spine depending on who it was and which would make them hurt the most.

It was two people walking side by side. They were quietly talking. Using their keen hearing they picked it up. The one on Shino side, the right side for them, said "I wonder why Danzo-sama had us come down here looking for any of Orochimaru's old research labs." Oh yeah these guys were going to die painful deaths. FOX in general hated the elder council and Danzo, in particular, because he badly represented the darker side of a shinobi life. He was paranoid that Sarutobi was going to kill him and he sent his men to kill those that did so little as to dislike Konoha. If it was up to him, Iwa would no longer exist and earth country would be added to Fire country. FOX is a part of the darker side of shinobi life. They were mercenaries that would kill anyone if paid to do so, they weren't loyal to anyone but each other and their leader. But to kill people that just dislike their organization was insane to them and that alone meant that they would attract a lot of attention and enemies.

Another person that was part of the darker side was Hanzo Hattori, also known as Hanzo of the Salamander he took over a country and has been the tyrant of that country for well over sixty years because of his insane control over water, and Suiton chakra, so much so that he could turn it to steam or ice and use that form of it. The fact that the entire country was constantly raining added to his power and the fact that he was also a master of Raiton chakra didn't help invaders, or rebels, at all. They had heard rumors that he added his chakra to the clouds that never diminished at all; all over his country with the help of his Salamander summons to increase the control over his country and the water. By association that meant the flood planes, that were all over Ame. The fact that his Country was the center of all water because at one time or another all the water in the world went through it, precipitation and all that, didn't help at all since it gave him monstrous control over water, everywhere. That he could assassinate someone anywhere in water country from his tower in Ame was not a comforting thought to them. It also made them paranoid as all fuck and made them think of ways to kill him as quickly as possible, as soon as they got out of Konoha. Anyways away from such thought they listened in so that they could hear what the two Root were doing.

The one on the left said "Probably because they are working together to get the Mokuton back. The fact that he stole Uchiha Shisui's eye is not at all comforting. He probably is still getting use to it so he might be slightly insane, as it is said that everyone in that clan held insanity in their eyes, they were called the cursed eyed clan for a reason after all. It's not like Orochimaru would like a dank place like this."

The one on the right said "Shisui was a bastard anyways. Always going on about his art and how making illusions was so great. If someone can dispel them then you're no use. It's not like they can actually affect people. But he kept talking like they could. He really was a dumb bastard."

Naruto and Shino in turn responded by putting a kunai into his and his companion's necks so that they could bleed to death before hitting a nerve on the neck that paralyzes their movement. They then left them there to die as they set traps on their current tunnel and didn't remove the kunai so that it took longer for them to bleed out. Naruto and Shino then move to the next tunnel well leaving the bodies to rot or be eaten. They came across the small hoard that Naruto had collected three months earlier. They first saw the scroll. Naruto took it and started reading.

His eyes widened momentarily before he switched to a neutral expression. He put the scroll in his kunai pouch with his book. Shino looked at him curiously before going to his own neutral expression. If Naruto wasn't going to tell him very well, he would eventually because he was curious of what his friend did, especially since he didn't tell him. They would usually tell each other damn near everything because they were as close as friends could be. True they did have their secrets from one another and from everyone in general. It could be just Naruto testing his ability to make him talk about what the scrolls contents are. They tended to either find out independently or have the other babble about it, they even encouraged the other to do the same.

A few minutes later after being sure of their traps Naruto said in an abnormally serious, even for him he was in a rather serious person in general, voice "Shino I once heard that a weapon is something that projects the owner's strength, I disagree with all my heart and have since I heard the saying. A weapon is a partner, something that its partner must respect and has its own unique form of consciousness and sentience. Some weapons like Kisame's Samahade develop their own sentience by being a parasite off of their owner, as Kisame was to Water Country and currently is to life itself. Others become sentient from the emotions that their owner has from their long time with them or the owner's over reactive emotions. However what I found in that scroll is the history of this world and it speaks a people who didn't respect there weapons and had a God smite them for it. The Rikudo Sennin made Ninjutsu from what he saw of the god's wraith."

Shino looked at his leader, his companion even after the memory seal, his friend, his comrade, and his support whenever he needed it even if it was an ungodly hour. He took off his shade revealing his amethyst eyes, looked into Naruto's sapphire blue eyes and said "I would use this knowledge for those that are precious to me. I once heard something that I find very true in your case. Knowledge is power, but that power can also be a curse." He put his shades back on and became silent.

Naruto took his saying to heart. Knowledge was power, but that power could also be a curse. The scroll had the entire history written by The Rikudō Sennin himself. He was alive during the time and it was only through the help of a blond female in a yellow military uniform he would have died. He recorded how he found out about the weapons, what he glimpse of them, and how they were made but decided that it would stay buried in a forest in a stone tome that he himself made. He also got a scroll from the female that saved him and told him to put it with his scroll, so that they would hopefully come to light at a much later date. Due to seals on the scroll he had, and not daring to look at what his savior had given him to be hidden, his scroll looked very new while the other that Naruto had looked very old.

Although Naruto got the idea of carrying his INK (the Genjutsu ink) book from Kakashi, he also put as many protective seals on the pouch that it was nearly as hard to break into as an army trying to stealthy get inside the Hokage tower. Not that INK needed it having its own seals to protect it. He had put the scroll there because it was harder then hell to break into with chakra and even harder without because of the alert seals that connected mentally with Naruto. The most interesting thing that Naruto learned was that Juubi's original purpose was to balance the world with its good/evil light/dark to make things a nice gray.

It became as corrupt as the god that watched the misery of his subjects and did nothing to stop it. The god was angry because the people weren't worshipping only him when he did nothing to help them. So he took a creation that was not his but his mentor's, long since dead, and sent it down to earth to destroy everything, without thinking of what a creature of that power would do with his own corrupt power. Kami was in turn feed up with God and killed him. Nearly all of that the Rikudō learned while he had the Juubi sealed inside of him.

Both walked to FOX knowing that they had a lot to do and even more to reveal to one another but leaving it all to rest as they enjoyed their walk through the tunnels listening to the unfortunate people that fell into their traps.

**Silver Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Last Timeskip hopefully**

Angel of Death Chapter Six

Seriously I want reviews. Anyways last chapter was a filler chapter to learn what was going on well Naruto, Shino, and Hinata go to the academy and how the other members of FOX were getting along and the fact that Shisui survived.

**READ THE BOLD BEFORE YOU READ THE REST OF THE CHAPTER **

**To those that don't know, my term of mastery is that they are starting to make their own effective versions of the things that they mastered or variations of it. Yes this has a direct affect on thee story**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

"Normal talking"

Jutsu

(Me talking to you)

Chi= mental energy

Ki = physical energy

Disclaimer: No ownership of anything in story except OC and Ideas though anyone can use them if they ask.

Two Years after the last chapter

Start Now:

Naruto opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his apartment building. He had an annoying class mate that seems to be determined to be Hokage. He had told him in no certain terms what he had thought of that. A Hokage was the biggest of traitors, in Naruto's mind and nothing would change that in his mind. They would sacrifice absolutely anything to save or help their village. Be it a clan, a person, a child, their family absolutely anything and everything. The Hokages had all had very dark secrets, not the least of which was why they created the Bloodline destruction seal and loyalty seals which were now destroyed; he had made sure of that. He had a very negative point of view and had stated his opinion in front of his classmate and the current Hokage. Sarutobi was of course distressed at him but couldn't do anything. Naruto would soon be a ninja and that meant that the Hokage couldn't interfere for fear of messing up his training and causing an incident that could possibly remove all of the clans from Konoha.

The rumors of the traps that littered the sewers had reached everyone's ears, and people were warned to not go into the sewers for fear of dying or being maimed there. He personally found it entertaining and funny, that they feared dying like that. He would prefer dying fighting for survival against natural creatures and traps that were made to destroy anything that enter them, than to something like old age. If he was to die at all he would do so at the hands of his enemies and not of something like time. He found that he shared the same views as Walter. He had read the scroll that had been with Walter's and found that it also had the history of Walter, and of how he died. It seemed the savior to the Rikudō Sennin had given it to him to guard over.

He also learned of Orochimaru's obsession with immortality and Ninjutsu. He found the man detestable that he would look for immortality out of fear of death. Naruto himself was planning to be as immortal as could be because he wanted to die only in battle, not because of something as stupid as fearing death. He would be in his prime when he died because he never planned to leave his prime. He would have a battle that completely exhausted him and if his enemy was still standing and able to kill him then he would die with the honor that he had died to that person. He also made sure that he wasn't killed by assassination or by someone using stealth and had a kunai or some such. He didn't really like ninja, or at least the ninja of now. The ninja of old they were people that he admired. They were able to come as close as an inch away from someone and that person would never know unless they wanted them to, the ninja of now were all flashy tricks and techniques or bloodlines. Naruto found it all to be incredibly stupid.

He also found Orochimaru's goal of having all the Ninjutsu and Kinjutsu in the world to be stupid because he thought of them as unnecessary and useless unless you wanted to cause massive damages to the surrounding area or yourself. True some Kinjutsu were useful but most were as flashy as Ninjutsu. Why use something flashy when you can just throw a kunai at the back of their neck and make use of stealth so that they didn't see it or you tell they were dead. He learned Jutsu because quite frankly he was male, he was violent, and he liked destroying shit. He, however, preferred to use Genjutsu it was so much cleaner, to just to destroy the mind of someone you wanted eliminated but he did learn the flashy techniques because some people would just break out of illusions. Also you never know when you need to use something that destroys absolutely everything around you or use a suicide skill. He did have a certain moral code but really it wasn't above the use of a suicide jutsu to kill his own would be killer. He really preferred to use Genjutsu and his wires to kill someone though.

Naruto had increased in his skill in making Genjutsu, and Fuinjutsu, in the official ninja categories, as well as the use of them in combat. He also increased his control, strength and accuracy of his wires. He was now able to lift the average civilian with his wires when they had chakra dulling them so they don't just go through the person. He was able to cut a fly's wings, without killing it, in mid flight at about fifteen yards. That alone showed how much he had improved with his wires. He also now has one hundred wires. He learned to make it look like he is manipulating a puppet by watching a chuunin exam in Suna with a puppeteer their. He noticed that the village that Sasori came from had just gone down in skill, population and power in general.

Naruto liked Sasori a lot because, like himself, Sasori wasn't a shinobi. Sasori was an artist that made art from the dead bodies of his enemies or wood and metal. Sasori was a person who was known more in the underworld of art then in the shinobi world. He had an illegal art that he did not teach to others, saying that "they had to learn it themselves to truly be an artist and not a simple copycat", and put on display in underworld yakuza controlled areas. Others also put some other illegal arts on display. The ones that came foremost to Naruto's mind are Ivory works. The Ivory was made from human bones. During the summer he had gone to one of these shows and met Sasori personally, he found him to be an interesting person that had a small bit of his respect. He had practically, made puppeteering the dangerous thing it was and had made the standard puppets for puppeteers in Suna. Naruto was also secretly glad that he had told him the weakness of all puppets, their joints. True some can separate but most puppeteers don't have the experience or power to do so, but doing so down grades most of their abilities and danger level. Also human puppets can't separate.

Naruto had not really changed in appearance. He still wore a black wife beater, with a vest much like a Jounin's of the same color and he stands at 5' 3" (yes I am making them all taller). His blonde hair was still its spiky mess but when wetted it only reached his shoulders. He had a fishnet chainshirt under both of those and his vest had flexible steel over vital spots. He had baggy pants that had a mixture of red and black as their color and had many pockets. He had also adopted a trench coat that had flexible metal throughout it. It weighted quite a bit but it protected him and allowed him to have weight training when he didn't actually have weights on. He had added seals to all of the metal that he had protecting him so that he didn't have to worry about getting more metal to add to the weight. What he did was make them heavier as he added more chakra to them. He also added storage seals throughout his trench coat so that he didn't have to carry as much weaponry around. He still had his gloves in seals on the palms of his hands and a small tweeting of the seals and they would appear on his hands as soon as they had been released, with kunai hidden throughout his wardrobe. He regularly went swimming so that he didn't have to have a Taijutsu style that went in patterns.

Naruto got out of bed and got ready for his last day in the academy. He and his team had all stayed around the same level and no one had questioned that they were most definitely going to be a team. They didn't need to do it like that but it was the least suspicious way to make sure that they were on a team together. The fact that they weren't around each other, besides Shino and Naruto, until the academy made it also seem as though they never knew about FOX. Besides during meetings that were absolutely secret in their base, no one saw them around the rest of FOX. Ino and Shikamaru were around each other because of their parents and they were acting their parts. Kiba and Akamaru were getting to the standard that FOX had, and getting Akamaru to the point that he could use jutsu on his own. They also were making jutsu that they could use together, much like their own clan jutsu. All of FOX had changed in appearance, though some more noticeable then others.

Shino had a grey trench coat/hoody fusion that went to his knees, with black pants visible under that, under the rest of the trench coat is unknown and he stands at 5'. He almost always has his hood up with his shades on and his bangs of brown hair were sometimes in his face. If he has weaponry it is completely hidden throughout his person. Naruto thinks that he also has weights and flexible metal throughout his trench coat much like he himself has. Naruto also thinks that Shino might be doing an exercise similar to swimming so that he also didn't have to follow a predicable pattern.

Hinata had also changed quite noticeably and out of all of FOX she had changed the most. She now wore a fishnet shirt along with a trench coat that reminded everyone who had seen her of Anko; she also stood at 4' 11" with hair reaching her mid-back. Hinata had a lean physique, more meant for speed then power and only that. Hinata wore a shirt under her fishnet but had a Genjutsu on it so that it covered her nipples, but was not visible to anyone unless she so choose to let them see it. It also caused quite a few people to wonder what really happens behind the walls of the Hyuuga estate. All of FOX had a nice laugh at that. They all thought of the Hyuuga, as massive perverts. Hinata agreed, having heard some of the female members of her clan talking about lengths, and that she herself was a pervert that used her eyes to sneak peeks. Her weaponry was also hidden throughout her clothing as well as in Genjutsu and seals.

Kiba had changed a bit, not as much as Hinata but it was enough to be noticed. He stood at 5', with a muscular physique more meant for power then for speed but capable of both. Kiba wore a vest with fishnet chain under it, along with some shorts. He also had his hair wild like because he couldn't and wouldn't tame it. He had seals on the inside of the vest and on his wrists so that he wasn't caught surprised. His hair also now reaches his mid-back. He got the seals from Hinata since he himself was very bad at them, mainly because he screwed up even the simplest of them. He was just very lucky he didn't try anything big or Konoha would have become a dead area.

Shikamaru personified his code name. He had under gone a ritual, made by the creator of his bloodline, which made him one with shadows. He later learned from his father and research that said creator was as blood thirsty as humans can get. His skin was much darker from his little ritual, looking like he had just sat outside in the sun tell his skin set itself on fire. He had, of course, caused a fire and went into the building so that he had a good cover story that said his entire body was covered in burns. Ino helped him by changing what the doctors saw and write down in their report. He had bags under his eyes, the rest of FOX thought it caused by insomnia from literally being one with shadows.

He wore a fishnet shirt with a wife-beater under it along with black baggy pants and stood at 4' 9". He also wore a vest that had some of his scrolls for his techniques should he ever have an apprentice or a child. He like the rest of them had seals covering certain areas of his body, and weapons in them and on himself if he ever happened to be unable to unseal anything. He had a small pony tail that looked like a pineapple. He disliked his family's sloth like lifestyle much preferring his ancestor's wraith like one. (1)

Ino was also starting to show her true self again. She wasn't a fan girl, the rest of FOX collectively thought 'thank god', but her two personalities were back to their old selves mostly. She looked like a weapon user, and nothing like a Genjutsu user. She keep her Genjutsu hidden and let her 'Striker' personality take control for their time in the academy. Striker had her wearing a shirt that had pockets on both sides, a vest that had weapons nearly falling out of it, and baggy pants that have seals on all of the pockets so that she can always grab a weapon. She constantly had her hands in her pockets so that she could attack someone at a moments notice. She had short hair so that it didn't get in her way.

Ino's two personalities found themselves absolutely fascinating. Her family was full of psychologists and she, both of them, was one as well. She found her mind and schizophrenia (2) absolutely unique and entertaining, respectively. She psychoanalyzed herself or other personality, and found that both sides of her were sociopaths, and that they were bat shit crazy. She had no idea if it was a good or bad thing that she thought that was such an entertaining analyze. She also found that because of her two personalities she was completely immune to her family's jutsu, though if she did let someone in she could destroy their minds and kill them from the inside out. She found that their corpses tended to stay around in her mindscape until she forcibly objected them either into other people's mindscapes or into their original body was entire up to her.

She also had a very good advantage over the rest of her family. Their jutsu ejected the mind and soul, with a link back to the body. But since she had two personalities they each carried their own unique part of their soul and mind only one personality was ejected and took forcible control over the other body and then they could truly be two people. Ino had also asked Hinata to make a doll like body for her incase they didn't want to be with each other, their original body died, or they were going into something kinky, a phase or mission. The fact that they were both Bi did wonders to the other members of FOX imaginations, both male and female.

Hinata had not yet completed the doll for Ino, even with Naruto helping. They had to research the Jutsu so that Ino wouldn't just up and die because her original body did. They also had to figure out how it worked. The mechanics and all the other things that made it what it was. So they had to start from scratch after that, because the link was absolutely necessary to the jutsu. In the end they gave three hours a day working on it, and had been for a year now and they hadn't finished yet.

Hinata and Naruto could officially be called Seal Masters. They had found every bit of information on seals in the restricted or not so restricted sections of the public and ninja library, searched intimately through the Hokage's private library, the books in his office, his clan library, every other major clan's library and some of the minor clans libraries for every bit of sealing information in Konoha that they could find. They had every bit of information on seals that they could get their hands on, through legal or not so legal mean. They had also studied it extensively so that they could make the doll and so that they could earn their titles of Seal Masters.

The doll had to have so many seals on it, most of them made uniquely simply for the doll, it was almost akin to pregnancy, as they are near literally breathing life to an otherwise lifeless form, it hopefully didn't take as many hours away from their normal lives and no pain, moodiness or any other average sign of pregnancy. They had also only taken a third of the total hours in an average pregnancy, something they calculated out of sere boredom one day, so far. (3) So far they had avoided god territory. They weren't trying to make it a soul; they were trying to make a permanent or semi permanent body for their friend, who happens to have two souls inhabiting one body.

The fact that they were completely ignoring human limits, besides the mind, with the doll was also making it harder. Ino wouldn't abandon her body until she had finished growing, as the seals they had made the doll appear as the same as soul inside of it appeared last time they had a body, and by then they would most likely have two ready made so that if they wanted to split up they could. They had Ino forcibly inject a soul into the doll once, so that they could test it. It was a bad experience as they didn't want to know all of the sins of a person ever again. That had ended in them making adjustments to the seals as they didn't want to the appearance of a soul but the last appearance of the body the soul inhabited. It was a very complex project that they really liked to play with.

At the age of six nearly all of FOX had killed, their morals were unique by all standards, and their loyalty absolute. At the age of nine after two years of suppression, the few that hadn't killed had and the younger members of FOX had all started to gain mastery of the things that they majored in.

Naruto had a reached a mastery of Seals and his wires, along with finding other useful things about Chi and Ki and had started getting a mastery of Genjutsu at the age of ten, which is then followed in skill by control of his chakra, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, strategy, stealth, Kinjutsu, assassination, torture, poisons, demolitions, tracking and then healing. He took the say 'Jack of all trades and master of none' and turned it on its head and started mugging it as he mastered things at an almost unreal rate. He was nicknamed 'Jack Masters' in the Bingo book.

Their entire organization had a collective bounty along with a personal bounty. They had all gained Bounties about half a year ago on a job, against a high powered yakuza boss by another yakuza boss. Some of the Ronin had survived the encounter and got them in the bingo book. He had been wearing a black mask with a grinning face on it, along with some obvious Kitsune demon traits such as red teeth, fox ears, red eyes. That last bit had gotten him a bounty from Konoha and also reassured to the less paranoid that they weren't having their Jinchuuriki hunt others, yet. They didn't have anything on him but the fact that he had a Kitsune mask from Konoha. The Kitsune masks had all been made by the Yondaime Hokage, during the middle of the war. They also had near all been abandoned but had very specialized seals on them that helped protect the wearer.

Shino had mastered poisons, assassinations, tracking, traps and stealth. He had also started working on weapon use. He was like an old world ninja, using stealth to kill his opponents rather then being an idiot and flashing some big thing that your opponent could remake if they survived. He was the 'Silent Death' in FOX. He had killed the ones that got them in the bingo book. He had worn a plain Hunter Nin mask during the encounter. They didn't have anything on him except that he was silent as death. Naruto had transferred the seals to all of the others masks as well.

Shikamaru had become almost obsessive with his Taijutsu, working it so that he not only broke bones but also so that he hit pressure point that can temporarily paralyses the body. He was reaching mastery in Taijutsu, and he was a master with strategy. He had worn a full body jumpsuit of pure black along with a black mask that had red (4) demon like teeth in a snarl that he always wore during a job or serious battle. He was official called 'Shadow' in the bingo book. They thought he might be a Nara but might just have an affinity with darkness.

Ino could break a person's mind without touching them once, she could also make them forget everything and remember only the pain that she inflicted on them if she did touch them. She could hit a fly at a hundred yards with a kunai and make sure it survived. She had mastered torture, interrogation, and Genjutsu but couldn't master weapons until she could start making her own. She was called 'Possession' as both of her selves had moved between peoples bodies near constantly during the encounter. The only absolute they had had been the masks that they had transferred to their new bodies. They thought that she had a twin, was a missing Nin, and was a Yamanaka but they didn't have an absolute on what she looked like or if she was a she.

Kiba was able to defend or attack with the earth and the sky and had gained extreme control of his primary elements along with a secondary for wind, he had mastered Ninjutsu. He had not brought Akamaru with him for the encounter because he was not yet ready. He had a wolf mask, and was titled 'Sky's Wolf'. After finding out the name for him Kiba had planted it with storm clouds and thunder along with raging tornados.

Hinata had become a high powered medic but wasn't nearly as good on the battle field. She had mastered what she could of medicine along with her mastery of seals and was starting to reverse engineer all of the techniques that she had found to help people to hurt people. (5) She was nearing mastery of tracking, assassination, and Taijutsu. She was using her jutsu in her Taijutsu to not only close chakra points but to cut or bruise the surface of the body as well, so that if she ran into a jinchurikin she wasn't effortlessly defeated. She had yet to reverse any of jutsu that helped a person on the inside and then go outwards. She had killed the yakuza boss in the end, and had been wearing a mask that clearly said Happiness. They had titled her as such. They didn't know anything else about her and she hadn't gone on any major missions since.

Naruto got out of his reminiscing thoughts and saw that he had arrived at the academy. He looked to his right and saw Shino along with Hinata. He nodded once to both, and entered the building. It was going to hopefully be a quick day so that they could finally start letting louse. They had put restrictions on all of their chakra, in a method of training and restraint, so that others didn't discover them. They had increased in members, but they really were just spies or grunts so far as none had any real talent even the supposed Rookie of the Year. Not a single one would ever get past Chuunin level unless they had a horrible accident or event that forced them to get above that level. None of the grunts had any good information like who the founders and bosses are; they simply follow instructions mindlessly because that was how Ino fixed them.

The spies didn't even know they were spies they simply sent the information and forgot that they ever had; again as Ino programmed them. She placed nasty traps on the minds of both of units so that no information got out, either by choice of the person that has the information or if a person tried to enter their mind and take the information. The rest of FOX admired her work, because she had made it so that even if she tried to get to it she wouldn't get anything of importance besides the most basic of commands. She had even hid all of her instructions so that if a Yamanaka wasn't purposefully looking for them, they wouldn't find them.

Naruto sat and watched Iruka going on and on with his lecture of how most if not all of them would become ninja and do great things and moral justice and some such. He almost fell asleep when the tests were being pasted out. Some of the questions would never have use for anyone but a mokuton user, and last he checked they were extinct. Other questions had no use at all. He really was starting to detest the civilian council. He hated them already but now he was going to make their lives an example of hell. Kyuubi, who had stayed in contact with him, absolutely supported his plans for them. He was going to be a demon eventually, so why not have him make an example of living hell.

She had informed him that Hell was quite comfortable for demons, who had their own areas to live in that were intone to their element as well as their personality. If they were sadistic, they got a bunch of souls to do with what they willed, if not, which was extremely rare, they still got souls that they could do with what they liked.

Kiba was a primal animal, his words, that liked to play with his food, and in turn that meant that he liked to harm before the kill, Shikamaru was consumed by negative emotions, quite literally, and had to take his anger out on something, Ino was Ino, Hinata's advanced bloodline was based around the pain of others, He, well, he was himself and that was enough to know that he was as sadistic as they came. Shino was as sadistic as they came as well but couldn't compare to Ino anymore. Naruto sometimes thought that the insects that inhabited the bodies of his clansmen and himself dulled emotions and feelings. He knew that they couldn't take emotions away simply dulled them. But then again Shino was also extremely cruel to all the people the two of them had prank and always had an edge to his voice when talking to them.

He had gotten past all of the tests with the required for him to be on a team with Shino and Hinata. Now they were just waiting for the results. He was going to become impatient if they made them wait much longer. I mean really two hours to test a simple 20 student class. They must be having the Jounin senseis' watching to see who they wanted along with what would make the best team. Naruto, Shino and Hinata were obviously a tracking squad and no one else in the room was a tracker. Naruto had increased senses, such as hearing and smell. Shino had his bugs and put a bug on absolutely everyone that he ever met. They died in small explosions that didn't hurt other bugs or him. Naruto thought that he himself might be included in the things that they didn't harm but didn't ask personally.

Iruka passed out the head bands and then told them the Jounin senseis' were deciding who they would be with for a time. As Naruto had thought he Shino and Hinata were together and were being put with a special Jounin no less. She was known as Anko Mitarashi and FOX had wanted to get close to and recruit her for some time now. This just gave them an excuse. He would probably have to do some convincing and using a lot of his charisma and telepathy, but he thought he could turn her. Given her history it would take quite some time to actually get past her emotional mask. Because of the brief thought of history he thought of what else he had learned from the scroll of the Rikudō_. _

The Old World, as he had come to think of it, was destroyed. The Juubi had started with supernatural things first. It knew instinctively that they held the most threat to it, so it destroyed them quickly before it's presence was really known and all of it's attacks had been played off as natural disasters. Hellsing, as the savior of Rikudō was part of, had been putting people of more ordinary stature into hiding. She, Seras Victoria, was of a supernatural nature. If she had survived to this day, it was likely that she was of equal power to the Eight-tailed at this time or that is what Kyuubi had told him.

Kyuubi had encountered her sire earlier in her existence, she barely survived and only did so because she wasn't undead but then she had been much weaker and he had still been 'alive'. The No Life King, was a monster that hunted other monsters. He lived for his own joy and let the human who beat him, bind him simply for more enjoyment. Anyways, with near everything destroyed they started over. Some of the more scientific joined in the north and started writing what they remembered of science of the old world, much was lost but some was saved. Some of said saved things were the secrets of electricity and the forge. Biology was unfortunately, or purposefully, forgotten otherwise they would have known that they were all related to demons or devils.

(1) The seven cardinal sins if anyone is wondering.

(2) Basically being two yet one person. Or at least That is Ino's personal version of it.

(3)Yes I calculated that out of boredom as well, mainly because I couldn't think of anything to write and it give me such a wonderful idea.

(4) So what if I like red and demons.

(5) I am surprised that no one else in the Naruto Manga has done this, (I mean Kabuto with his I am better then you thing and I am a medic, Tsunade with her I want medics to be able to fight, Karin with her I do experiments on people for a living, or Shizune with her I use poisons to kill people) I have actually seen others do this but it was just after I thought up this idea (I have had this ability planned for years but couldn't find the right story to make or my writing style of the time sucked (thank god I didn't find them until after because then I couldn't call this an original idea)). Her combat powers depending on which of the healing techniques that she reverses. If it is made to heal surface wounds then it inflicts cuts and bruises. If it is to help bones, it breaks them and will eventually after prolonged exposure rot them. It all depends on the techniques she makes or reverses, it's a good thing people will think nothing of a Hyuuga simply touching them and then them getting a cut or bruise.


	7. Adopt if you want hiatus notice

I think I will be abandoning this fic or putting it on a long hiatus because I can't get any inspiration and I unfortunately don't want to force it through a chapter that is uninspired and will eventually just be horrible.


End file.
